Business Arrangement
by DKnight02
Summary: UPDATED: CHAPTER 7 Syaoran is forced to marry Sakura under extreme circumstances for his corporation's business funds. Tough situations whirl right infront of Sakura's eyes. How will Syaoran, Hong Kong's playboy, deal with his new fiance? RR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Business Arrangement  
  
Written by Dknight02  
  
E-mail: D_Knight02@hotmail.com AIM: xDani029x  
  
A/N: This is an A/U fic of CCS. Read and review, please. No flames.  
  
Disclaimer: The story line is mine. Steal it and I'll hunt you down.  
  
***  
  
"I'm what, with who?" Syaoran asked again with disbelief.  
  
"Syaoran! If I have to repeat myself, I'm gonna slap you silly! Listen carefully. You're going to be married with someone of the name Kinomoto! Hasn't Auntie Yelan told you yet?" Meilin asked  
  
His cold amber eyes stared into the fire. "No, she has not spoken to me about any betrothals."  
  
Meilin looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I wonder why she would be secretive about this. I was walking over to bring Auntie Yelan a cup of tea. Unfortunately she was having a private meeting and the door was open slightly. I overheard them talking about you and a betrothal. I'm sorry, Syaoran."  
  
"Geez! I'm fine, Meilin. Don't pity me, that's the last thing I need. I have this corporation to look after and I don't want to be a baby- sitter. A wife, what do I need a wife for? Running corporations does not require a wife. I'm going to speak to mother about this," he said gruffly.  
  
'Poor Syaoran. Now he has to get married to someone he does not know. I hope I do not have to do that. I wish I married for love, not for conviences. I am sorry for not telling you the whole truth. I am sorry,' she thought to herself as he walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Syaoran?" Yelan asked with wide eyes. She had never seen her son in such a disturbing manner. His eyes were darting back and forth between her and her phone.  
  
"There is much meaning of this! Mother, how could you not tell me that I was betrothed? Who am I betrothed to, Mother? Why couldn't you tell me? Did you even bother to think of how I would feel?" he roared at the unyielding figure.  
  
"For a man of twenty-seven years of age, I would say you are acting quite childish. Do you think I am doing this for myself? I am doing this for us. Haven't you realized our corporation is slowly withering? We need help and we need it now. A good friend of mine, Kinimoto Fujitaka, has made an arrangement with me. I am sure he has heard a great deal of you. If you two shall marry, our corporations shall merge together. I know his is growing to be on top of the list," she commented thoughtfully.  
  
He leaned foreward to grab onto the chair. His knuckles turned white. "I'm still going out with Tiffani!" he exclaimed. His mother shook her head sadly.  
  
"Do whatever you wish, Syaoran. I do not care who you are dating right now. You are to marry Kinimoto's daughter and that is final. I have heard Sakura is a natural beauty at the age of twenty-two," she said, looking down at her papers she was signing.  
  
'Natural beauty,' he thought. 'She must be a ditz like the rest of them. At the age of twenty-two?! She's a baby compared to me!' "I'm sure she is," he snorted.  
  
"She is."  
  
"I don't even know the fuc-"  
  
Yelan faced her soon and gave him a hard look. "Watch your language, son. I understand what you're feeling. But think of this way, I doubt any of our ancestors ever married unless it helped ourselves. Luckily for your father and I, our parents felt our marriage would benefit them and we fell in love." Her features softened at the thought of her dead husband.  
  
"I never knew that," Syaoran muttered. When he heard his mother speak of his father, which wasn't too often, he usually shut his mouth.  
  
"Yes, well.it happened afterward. So imagine what I must have felt, knowing it was my duty. I am not telling you this to gain your sympathy, I am telling you because this marriage is your duty to this family."  
  
He said nothing. He knew all about keeping the family blood within, and upholding their family image.  
  
"Go on out, Syaoran. I have tons of work to do. Oh dear, Eriol also called. He wanted to meet you for dinner. It's the newest restaurant he opened. You know where it is," she said.  
  
He stalked out of the room, without saying good-bye to his mother. 'Sorry, my dearest son. I apologize for doing this to you. I know you do not wish to be tied down to anyone right now but it is for the best. It is for the best,' she thought silently.  
  
***  
  
"I'm getting married to who?!" Sakura exclaimed. She jumped out of her chair and tried to get out.  
  
Fujitaka grabbed her arm. "You are going to sit here and listen properly. You are to be married. What is so hard to understand? This marriage will do both families good. I have known Li Yelan for a while now. They are good blood. This shall benefit us both ways. I shall help them further invest. Is that clear?" he asked.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I can't do it! I am only twenty-two! I have a future ahead of me!" she protested loudly.  
  
"What more of a future do you have? You have graduated early than the rest. What more are you striving for? You have enough schooling to be on the top of them all, Sakura. All you need is someone to tie you down. That is going to be Li Syaoran," he declared.  
  
"You can't do this to me! You are wrong! How could you marry me off without my permission?" she asked. "Tie me down? What is this? The medieval times?"  
  
"You live under my roof, therefore my rules. I thought it was a good idea as did Yelan. It was the best thing to do. I love you, Sakura. I know you have enough strength to do this," he said softly.  
  
'Li Syaoran, Hong Kong's most wanted bachelor. He's five years older than I am! All those women he sleeps with, it's a wonder they even go back to him! How am I going to live with a man like that? A man who doesn't even love me for me.'she trailed off.  
  
"Yes," she said obediently. Inside rage was pouring and she wanted to knock something out. Sakura needed to hit something. Now.  
  
"Eriol called when you were out. He recently opened a new restaurant. He wants you to meet him there with Tomoyo. She should be here any minute," Fujitaka said with an abundance of cheerfulness. "Out you go, sweet pea. I have business to do here later."  
  
She stalked out of the room with annoyance. Feeling sad and angry, she wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into a muscular chest.  
  
"Watch where you're going, kajiuu!" Touya teased.  
  
She looked at him and then punched him, right in the gut. He groaned out in pain and muttered, "Should have never taught her how to defend herself."  
  
'Now that felt good. I feel much better after punching Touya,' she thought and smiled to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran! Good to see you!" a man with floppy blue hair said. They exchanged their manly hugs.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "How have you been? I hear your restaurants are a big success now," he said. "Especially after going out with Tomoyo now. Latest designer eating at your restaurant brought everyone in here. Who knew you'd be such a good cook? Five star, while we're talking about this."  
  
Eriol had a pink tinge in his cheeks now. "Thanks, but it's no big deal. Tomoyo should be here. She's bringing over her best friend," he warned. "Don't even think about hitting on her or else I will have to chop your head off and serve it as an appetizer!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and asked, "Is she that hot?"  
  
He shook his head at the question. "I have a girlfriend that I am faithful to. Besides, that's Tomoyo's best friend. Unlike some people, I intend on keeping an honest relationship."  
  
"I know, don't even lecture me again. I'm still with Tiffani right now. Or at least, for now I am. I think I'm going to break up with her tonight," he said with a smirk. "It's getting close to my break off time. You know the rule, time to break up with the chick after two weeks and a half."  
  
"Tiffani, now why does that name sound familiar? Isn't she the gold digger?" Eriol asked playfully. "Ah yes, the Golden Rule. I can't forget that. It's a wonder the women of Hong Kong and Japan hasn't murdered you in your sleep!"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "That's because I keep them all satisfied. And yes, Tiffani the gold digger. You're not far from the mark, Eriol. When I send her gifts, she appears. When I don't, she's with other men. She must think I'm completely stupid. I could care less what she does," he said in disgust. "Which is why I'm pretty eager to dump her for a new one."  
  
"Eriol!" someone yelled. A young woman with raven hair waved at him. Her amethyst eyes weren't hard to miss in the crowd.  
  
Tomoyo began to walk over to Eriol who was waving back to her with delight. Everyone in the restaurant suddenly became still. Everyone spoke in hushed voices.  
  
"Is that the famous designer everyone is talking about? Daidouji Tomoyo?" a whisper passed by.  
  
"It could be, looks just like her! I can't believe she's here!" another replied.  
  
Tomoyo walked in without a care for the world. "Come out from behind me now!" she hissed, "Sakura."  
  
Sighing in defeat, she popped up from behind Tomoyo. Syaoran was fascinated by her beauty. Shoulder-length honey hair and emerald eyes. She wore a short skirt which she kept trying to conceal by her hands. A glittery top with with a sheer jacket over it.  
  
"Tomoyo.everyone's staring!" she whispered. "Couldn't I have worn some jeans or something? Ugh, why'd you have to pick a skirt of all days? Can't you see it's freezing!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around and said, "You look great. It's not that cold! Besides, you get to wear clothes by me!" Sakura grinned at the remark. They walked over to meet Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Eriol hugged her and held her possessively by the waist. It wasn't hard to see all the men staring at the stunning woman.  
  
Sakura saw Eriol wasn't about to let go and settled for a verbal greeting. "How are you, Eriol?" she asked. She took a good look at the restaurant. The architect was something different. There were lights hanging from the ceiling over the tables. The restaurant was dark and secluded, with perfect lighting. "I love it. It's gorgeous!"  
  
"I couldn't have done it without the help of other people. But, thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Eriol said and motioning Syaoran to come over. He gave his famous lopsided smile. "This is Li Syaoran, I'm sure you all know about him. He's almost on every newspaper, you know."  
  
Sakura gasped outloud at hearing the name. "Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, with a flicker of worry in her eyes.  
  
She quickly shook her head. "I, well, uhm. I think I left something in the car. I'll be right back!" She walked back out, still trying to pull down her skirt. 'I almost let it slip! He doesn't notice me, so I'm going to keep it that way!' she thought.  
  
'She has the longest legs I have ever seen. The way she keeps pulling her skirt down, makes it go up even further,' he thought. 'Maybe I should go after her.'  
  
He cleared his throat. "Should I check up on her?" Eriol and Tomoyo nodded, barely acknowledging his presence. They were too engrossed with each other to notice anything. He shrugged and walked after the mysterious woman.  
  
***  
  
"What am I going to do? He doesn't even recognize me! What an idiot! I can't believe this! Of all people I had to meet! It just had to be him! I knew it!" she said outloud.  
  
"Just had to be who?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
She jumped backwards and into strong arms. Sakura pulled away hastily and looked to see who the stranger was. Li Syaoran's dark eyes stared right back into hers.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she snapped. "Why are you outside anyways? Shouldn't you be inside with Tomoyo and Eriol?"  
  
'This one is sure feisty,' he thought. "Hmm.I wonder why I'm outside. It could be because you are outside. It could be because I want to be outside. What else could it be?" he asked, scratching his chin. "Could it be because I want fresh air, too?"  
  
"You're so infuriating!" she said. "I don't care why you're outside! I just need to get something!"  
  
He pretended to look hurt. His bottom lip thrusted out and he held onto his heart. "Really now? And don't you need these?" Syaoran dangled the keys away from her face.  
  
"The keys! I just forgot to get them from Tomoyo. How about you give them to me and just leave me alone?"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone. Quite the opposite," he mumured and came behind her again. "It's a free country."  
  
"Look, I know who you are. I'm not stupid. Don't play your little seductive games with me, because they're really annoying if you ask me. Go play with someone else, like your girlfriend Tiffani," she said nonchalantly.  
  
He stopped. "Excuse me?" he asked in anger. "How do you know about Tiffani?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Sakura retorted. "Practically everyone knows you, Mr. Hong Kong's Most Wanted Bachelor. How many times have you been voted that again?"  
  
'She's beautiful all right, but has a sharp tongue. Who cares if she knows about Tiffani? I'll break up with her right now then. I was going to anyway,' he decided. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Tiffani here, how sexy are you?" she coyly.  
  
"Pretty damn sexy but that's not why I'm calling. I'm taking a break from you now," he said to her.  
  
"Syaoran?! You can't break up with me! No one breaks up with Tiffani but uh.Tiffani! You're MINE!" He hung up on her.  
  
He smiled wolfishly at her. "Tiffani who?" he asked. "I don't know any Tiffani's."  
  
"Why are you even here in Japan?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Why do you care? If you must know, I'm here because my mother is here. Plus I think I'm in need of a vacation before I get married to this one chick I don't even know," he added. "I mean, the woman I'm about to marry."  
  
'So now I'm a chick.'. "What kind of vacation?" she asked to be polite. Really, she should have brushed him off by now. She felt strange, standing there talking to her soon-to-be fiance.  
  
He stared into her emerald eyes. "One with lots of women to keep me entertained," Syaoran said seriously. "Lots and lots of women."  
  
She laughed and said, "I'm sure. You're the ultimate playboy. I bet you couldn't live without women." 'Imagine how your wife would feel.'  
  
He suddenly felt disoriented by her eyes from staring into them so long. 'That's what women must feel like when they look into my eyes,' he reflected. "Maybe you're right. I think I've been sleeping with too many women that it's getting predictable," he said.  
  
Images began to form in her head and she shook them away. "Thanks for sharing, but I don't want to hear whom you're sleeping with. That's your personal life and keep it that way. Besides, it's not like you want to hear about mine."  
  
He flashed a rare grin and inquired, "And if I wanted to know about your sex life, would you tell me?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "No! Are you kidding me? I would never ever tell you!" she vowed. Then shivered. It was getting dark and chilly. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"No thanks. I don't need it," she replied to his simple gesture.  
  
"Why is it that everything I say or do, it always end up being my fault?" he asked with a slight irritated tone. "I'm just trying to be nice to you."  
  
She wanted to scream 'you mean be nice and then try to get me in bed with you!' but she kept her mouth shut. Sakura was sitting on the edge of a enormous cement pot outside the restaurant. She had come outside to think and now that was the last thing on her mind to do. Sighing, she shut her eyes to feel the cool breeze caress her skin.  
  
Syaoran was having a hard time keeping his eyes off this woman. The way her long legs crossed, the way they uncrossed, the way she played with her fingers, the way she sighed, everything about her was memorizing. He was feeling warmth spread and a tightening began to occur. He mentally groaned.  
  
"I'm going back inside, they must be worried about us. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting," she said, getting up. She walked back inside, leaving him in dust.  
  
"That was only five minutes. It felt like forever though," he said with a gentleness. "She forgot the keys." No one answered him. Only the wind blew in silence beckoning him to continue.  
  
***  
  
"Where were you, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Is everything okay? I didn't realize that Syaoran went outside after you. I was so caught up and I didn't realize it."  
  
She nodded. "Everything's fine!" she said, with faked happiness. 'Does everything look fine? It sure as hell doesn't! I'm getting married to a damn man who can't keep his pants zipped! And life is suppose to be good? I don't think so,' she thought.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Eriol. I know dinner hasn't started yet but I feel rather light headed. I'm sorry for ruining tonight's dinner but I'll make it up to you," she said in a drained tone.  
  
Tomoyo was about to say something but Sakura silenced her with a pointed look.  
  
"That's okay, Sakura. Hey, maybe you can cook next time," Eriol joked. "Do I need to bring any kind of stomach medicine?"  
  
She tried to produce a fake worn out smile. Whatever it was, she hoped it was working. "I'll just take the bus."  
  
Tomoyo protested at the thought of Sakura taking a bus home. Eriol let the two bicker until he saw Syaoran come in. "Would you like me to bring you home? I'm sure Tomoyo won't mind, staying here with Syaoran. How about that, Tomoyo?" he asked politely. He sure didn't want his girlfriend's best friend to be in a car with Syaoran. Syaoran may be his best friend, but his girlfriend was protective when it came to her own best friend. Eriol had been friends with Syaoran since grade school and knew the devil's tricks well.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked as he saunted over. "Things seem to have mellowed out here. Is everything okay?" He looked at everyone with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Sak-" Tomoyo felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Sakura let go quickly and motioned her to go to the ladies room.  
  
"Uhm.honey, we'll be back." The two women left after excusing themselvse.  
  
"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked his friend.  
  
Eriol shrugged, "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Yeah, just what is it with women and going to the restroom in packs?"  
  
"And again, I wouldn't know."  
  
The two men shared a knowing look and chuckled. Eriol looked around for a while before asking, "You know what your problem is?"  
  
Syaoran gaze him a lazy smile, "I sure do. The fact that you're always asking me what my problem is."  
  
"You need a woman who'll settle you down," Eriol said, motioning a waiter for a glass of wine.  
  
He froze. Not again. "Just what makes you think that? You've been a bachelor as long as I have," he mentioned casually.  
  
"I have, I admit it. I have Tomoyo right now and that's all I need. You're still going and sooner or later, you're going to run out of fuel. You need a woman to keep you in check."  
  
***  
  
"Sakura, what in the world has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She nearly wheezed. "Just don't, don't tell him my name. I'll tell you everything outside. I need to leave before he finds out."  
  
"Who finds out?"  
  
"Li Syaoran! Please, you've got to help me. Just get me out of here, and I'll take the bus home. C'mon," she pleaded desperately.  
  
Tomoyo saw her best friend in distress. "Okay. I'll do it. But you better have a really good reason keeping me away from Eriol right now."  
  
"I do, believe me. I really do," she murmured. "Let's go before they start worrying that we've drowned ourselves in here."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran sucked in a breath. He couldn't believe it. He was sitting in a restaurant with his best friend and his best friend was lecturing him about women. Women! He just couldn't believe it. Before he could say anything, the two women slid back into their seats.  
  
"Thank you so much for understanding, Eriol. You're one in a million. Tomoyo is sure lucky to have you. My headaches keep on coming back. I owe you one."  
  
Tomoyo reacted quickly enough. "Eriol, honey.I'm going to drive Sakura home to make sure she's safe. I wouldn't want her to collaspe on the pavement. I'll be back."  
  
Eriol sat there confused as the women gave each other 'BITE ME!' glares. "That's fine, drive safely."  
  
Tomoyo nodded with hearts in her eyes. "Oh, I will." Sakura was very devious when she wanted to be but Tomoyo knew her far too well. She'd corner Sakura in the car and interrogate her.  
  
"Maybe fate will bring us together again," Syaoran murmured at Sakura. For such a line, it fit him well. It made her go all warm and gushy inside when she didn't want to be.  
  
She almost turned around when she shot back, "I'm sure it'll be sometime soon, but don't hold your breath. It'll only be an unfortunate meeting though." She walked out with Tomoyo, leaving a shocked Eriol and stunned Syaoran gaping behind.  
  
***  
  
"All right, spill. What was that?" Tomoyo demanded. "You are acting very strange, Sakura. Very unlike you."  
  
She sat there, making no movements. Staring out the window, she said, "You have no idea, Tomoyo. You really have no idea. I'm doomed. With that big oaf."  
  
"No idea of what?" she asked. "You are not making any sense! Oaf? What oaf?  
  
Sakura tilted her head against the window and said, "I'm getting married."  
  
Tomoyo's foot stepped on the break. It was a good thing no cars were on the streets. "You're WHAT?!" she screamed. "Oh my! I never thought you'd be the first to get married! I can't believe it! This! This is amazing! Just who's the guy!? And why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "You don't understand. I'm getting married to someone I hardly know," she said. "It's not like you think."  
  
Tomoyo sat there, trying to let everything sink in. "Have you met him already?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but I have met him," Sakura muttered. "Today, actually. More like a couple of seconds ago before we left."  
  
"Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "That Li Syaoran? Oh, Sakura." Instantly, she knew why Sakura felt the way she did. No one could miss those tabloids about him.  
  
She punched Tomoyo lightly on the shoulder and said, "Don't give me that look. I already know he's a womanizer and he cares for nothing, but that."  
  
"Maybe you should try to get to know him first. Eriol's his best friend, so he can't possibly be that bad. We're here. Should I call Eriol and tell him I can't make it to dinner?" Tomoyo asked. "He won't mind the least if you want. I could stay over and console you."  
  
"No, go to dinner. Or else, Tomoyo! Don't make me hurt you!" Sakura grinned, lifting up her fist. The  
  
Tomoyo laughed and walked Sakura to the door. "Thanks, Tomoyo. Don't tell him my name is Sakura. Please, Tomoyo! I'm begging you," she pleaded. "I don't want him to know. It might just be better this way that he doesn't realize it's ME he has to marry, but some ditz."  
  
"I understand. I won't tell them. If they figure it out on their own, I'm not going to say anything. I promise, Sakura-chan!" she saluted. 'I'm sorry that he's a womanizer, but maybe you can change his ways. I hope things work out in the end. I really do, Sakura.I really do.'  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what is taking Tomoyo very long. She should be back by now," Eriol said, worried. "I hope everything is okay."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Me too, Eriol. Too bad your friend had a headache. Even if you didn't say so, her friend is definitely a babe."  
  
Eriol glared at him and was shooting daggers with his eyes. "She's a very intelligent woman, not just some 'babe'. I don't want you hitting on her."  
  
"You're not my mother, Eriol. I can do whatever I want. I broke up with Tiffani already so maybe we can, you know, hook up," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "What's her name anyway?"  
  
"Thank the Heavens I'm not your mother. That's just gross. You don't even know her name! Whoa whoa, this has got to be a first. You, of all people, forgot to ask for her name? I could've sworn that would have been the first thing you would have done." he laughed, slapping Syaoran's back. "I should get our dinner going too. I'm starved." He called a waiter and began to place orders.  
  
"So what's her name?" Syaoran asked impatiently. "Either you tell me or Tomoyo will."  
  
"All right, jeez. Calm down," Eriol said. "Her name's Sakura."  
  
He jumped up from his seat. "Her name's WHAT?!" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura!? Sakura what?" He began attracting stares from the customers.  
  
Eriol made a motion to shut up with his fingers and said, "Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
'THE WOMAN I MET WAS MY FIANCEE?! THE FIERY, GORGEOUS, HOT, TONGUED WOMAN WAS-IS GOING TO BE MY FIANCE?!?!' his mind roared. His heart began to increase at a fast rate. His palms began to sweat. "Th-that's.she's going t-to be my wi-wife," he stammered. Eriol gave him a queer look at his sudden outburst.  
  
Tomoyo came running in. "I'm sorry I'm late! I had to pick some things up at my house and Sakura told you not to worry about her!" She gasped. 'Stupid, stupid, I said her name!' she thought. Syaoran had no reaction.  
  
"I already know, Tomoyo. I can't believe she didn't tell me," he growled. "She knew and she didn't bother to tell me."  
  
"I-Uhm. What are you talking about? She probably didn't even know! I mean, this is Sakura we're talking about here," Tomoyo said weakly.  
  
"Don't tell me she didn't know. She wouldn't have excused herself from this dinner if she hadn't known," he snapped. "A headache right? Well, when I was talking to her, she seemed fine to me."  
  
The dinner from there went down hill. Everyone ate in silence. Syaoran felt embarassed. 'She lied to me. So I found out she's not a ditz but she didn't tell me that she was my fiancee,' he thought and felt betrayed for some reason.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and kept stealing glances at Syaoran who paid no attention. Dinner was eaten in silence with occasionally Eriol whispering to Tomoyo.  
  
After dinner was over, Syaoran went home. "I'm over it. I don't care anymore. At least our honeymoon will be great by the looks of it," he said sardonically.  
  
"I hope Syaoran is better," Eriol said to his darling, Tomoyo. "Me too, Eriol. I hope they're okay too," she added, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"He found out. Somehow I feel like I know he found out. This weird feeling inside me is all stirred up. He must know by now," she decided. "I can't believe I'm marrying a moron!" She fell back on her bed and sighed. With her hands behind her head, she vowed to the stars and skies, "I may be marrying him but I'll never fall for a man like him. He'll never change." The stars twinkled as if they heard her vow. She never knew how wrong she was.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Business Arrangement  
  
Written by Dknight02  
  
E-mail: D_Knight02@hotmail.com AIM: xDani029x  
  
A/N: This is an A/U fic of CCS. Read and review, please. No flames.  
  
To Eclipse: It's just part of the story, he wouldn't give up his daughter like that! I'll reveal more about that later.^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my Syaoran plushie.*coughs uncontrollably* Hehes!  
  
***  
  
The bright and early sun woke Sakura up. Yawning, she sat up stiffy on her fluffly comforter. The sun light bounced from wall to wall, making the room appear much larger than it was.  
  
"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked herself, searching for her alarm clock. Someone was knocking on the door and peered in. "Touya! What are you doing in MY room?! Get out!" she yelled.  
  
"Aww, I love you too. Let's cut to the chase though, dad wants to talk to you about the betrothals.and let's just say I'm not happy with it," he said, not looking at Sakura.  
  
She smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "I don't want to talk about it either. How about we escape this wrath?" she asked gleefully.  
  
He looked up and nodded at his little sister. "Have you met this Li Syaoran? I don't like him by the looks of it. Have you read those papers about him and all those women?" he glared. "If he even thinks about playing you like that, I'll-  
  
She cut him short. "I already met Li Syaoran, Touya. Yes, I have read papers and on the contrary, I am starting to believe it's true. He drops women faster than a blink of an eye," she stated, "Don't always worry about me! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm twenty-two for Heaven's sake!"  
  
He grinned and popped another slice of apple in his mouth. "Fine, do whatever you want. I'm still hungry and dad's waiting for you in the kitchen to talk about this. How about we sneak out and pretend it never happened? That Chinese gaki gives me negative vibes somehow," he said, chewing his apple. "Want to head out for a snack since you over slept?"  
  
She took one of her teddy bears and threw it at him as he shut the door. The bear missed him by an inch. "Damn, very close," she muttered. "What to wear today.jeans and a sweater!"  
  
She emerged out of her bathroom wearing a nice pair of fitting jeans with an fuzzy peach sweater. She had put her a small clip as she parted her hair. 'Simple, yet elegant,' she thought. She found some sandals and opened her door. Taking a peek to the right and left, she ran out to the front door.  
  
"Well, squirt? What took you so long?" Touya asked, with his sun glasses on. "I have to go pick up Yukito too."  
  
"Yukito's coming with us?" she asked curiously. Touya nodded and backed the car out of the garage. "Yay!" she squealed. Yukito had been her brother's best friend since elementary school. He became like another brother to Sakura.  
  
"Why don't you have Yang drive us?" she asked again. "He could if you asked. That's what he's there for."  
  
"I like to drive myself. It's my car and I don't want Yang doing everything for us. He may always be there to do it but I prefer doing things on my own. I mean, we're rich but we weren't before. Remember that we worked hard for this kind of life and it wasn't easy. Don't forget where you originally came from, Sakura," he said softly. "You done asking questions?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'm done." The rest of the trip was in was quiet. It was an eery feeling that hung in the air. They were on their way to pick up Yukito as she let everything sink in. 'We're rich but we weren't before,' kept ghosting in her mind. Everything her brother said was true. 'Am I taking advantage of this?' she asked herself. 'Maybe I really need a closer look.'  
  
***  
  
A loud knocking echoed in his room. "Master Li?" someone called out. "Master Li, are you awake?"  
  
He shuffled to find his slippers and opened the door. "Yes, Wei?" he questioned.  
  
"Ah, you're awake! Good morning! Your mother wishes to speak to you before she leaves," he announced.  
  
He groaned and got up to follow Wei into the library. "So you are finally here, Syaoran. This is my last time seeing you for now, until your wedding. I am flying back to Hong Kong temporarily. Our house may be removed without our permission. Fujitaka arranged to take care of this so please behave while you are here on your own. Meilin is coming with me to visit her parents. Your wedding is in a couple of weeks.. I am sure Fujitaka is speaking to his daughter about this. We are appointed to go to lunch before my flight. Fujitaka and his daughter will be there and we are going to discuss our plans," Yelan said.  
  
His face paled at the mention of being married again. 'Just because I am marrying a goody two shoes, does not make me one. I'll live life the way I want to live it,' he thought to himself. "Okay, is there anything else you wanted to tell me before we go off to lunch and before you leave to Hong Kong?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "There is a couple details I failed to discuss with you but we shall talk about it later or else we are going to be late. I would not want to make a bad impression already on the soon to be bride. Go get dressed and meet Wei outside," she said without taking her eyes off her watch. "Now."  
  
He went back to his room and got dressed as his mother had demanded. 'I'm going to be home alone, without mother behind me watching my every move! I can avoid the marriage arrangement and do whatever I want,' he thought over to himself. He wore khacki slacks and a black sweater. 'Gel, where is my gel?' he absentmindedly asked.  
  
After going downstairs and outside to meet Wei, they were on their way to meet the Kinimotos. He tried his best not to think about meeting that girl. 'More like little girl, she's only twenty-two! I'm twenty- seven! She is innocent and unexperienced.the complete opposite of me!' his mind debated.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura? SAKURA?!" Fujitaka yelled. "Touya?" No one answered him. It was too quiet, way too quiet for his likings.  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder gently. "I believe they left after Miss Sakura awaken from her beauty sleep," Yang said.  
  
He shook his head in a defeated matter. "I guess I will be meeting the Li's on my own without them," he said to no one. 'No one can control those two,' he thought as he searched for his jacket.  
  
***  
  
"Touya?!" Sakura screamed. "Slow down!"  
  
"Why? I like driving fast!" he yelled over the noisy wind that blew in their faces.  
  
She closed her eyes and yelled, "I don't want to die at the young age of twenty-two! I'm ONLY twenty-two!" She smacked Touya on the back of the head.  
  
Yukito smiled at Sakura. 'So angelic looking yet vile and cunning. I bet we had something to do with it,' he thought as he laughed. Touya and Yukito through junior and high school were known for being pranksters.  
  
"All right! Stop screaming! You're going to bust my ear drums!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Where are we eating?" Yukito asked. "Are we still going to Café Seung?"  
  
"Yeah, we are. Too bad we aren't going over to Eriol's place. I didn't get to try his food last night," Sakura said.  
  
"We're here, now get out of the car. I don't want any kaijuus damaging my car, you know!" he taunted. "Kick me, and I'll leave you here!"  
  
She glared and huffed. Touya chuckled at her behavior. "For someone who's at the age of twenty-two, you sure act like a twelve year old!" he said.  
  
"Oh shut up, let's go and eat. I'm sure Yukito is hungry enough without your constant blabbering," she replied and walked into the café.  
  
"Your sister is growing up so fast," Yukito commented. "Turning into a woman right before our eyes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't want to see her grow up that fast. I'm scared one day, she'll leave me. I'm her older brother, Yukito. I love her as much as the next person but if that Li Syaoran boy hurts her, I'll stab his heart out and feed it to the dogs," he promised.  
  
Yukito gave a warm smile. "She won't leave you. Of course she's growing up, but she knows her priorities. Don't worry. She knows right from wrong. Now let's go eat. Sakura's right. I am hungry," he said, earning a laugh from Touya.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?" Syaoran asked. "What restaurant are you eating at anyways?"  
  
"We're not eating at a restaurant. It's a café. I can't remember it's name.what is it again, Wei?" Yelan asked to the driver.  
  
"Café Seung," he answered. "We're here now, Master Li."  
  
"Fujitaka! We're over here!" Yelan yelled, waving her arm. A tall man with brown hair walked over.  
  
'So this is Sakura's father,' Syaoran thought bitterly. 'I shouldn't even be feeling this way towards him since Sakura is the one who lied to me. But he was the one who arranged this damn marriage in the first place.'  
  
"Let's go dine," he said and walked on in to be seated.  
  
***  
  
"Yummy! These all look so good!" Sakura said, "What are you guys having?"  
  
"Don't know yet," Touya replied. Yukito was engrossed with the pictures of the food, that he didn't hear her.  
  
"I'm going to ask the waiter for some more tea. I'll be back," she said. 'I'll go to the front desk so I can pay for this. It's my turn, anyways,' she thought smartly. 'I bet Touya didn't even think of that.'  
  
She walked in a fast pace while looking at the exquisite carpet. She looked up ocassionally to make sure no one was in her way until she bumped into someone's chest.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" she politely apologized.  
  
"No, I'm fine. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," a deep voice commented.  
  
She recognized that voice. 'I could have sworn I heard that voice before!' as her mind began to think back to where she knew that voice. 'SYAORAN! What is HE doing here?!'  
  
She began to look down even lower and walk over to the front desk. 'Don't notice me, don't notice me, please,' she prayed.  
  
"Excuse me, but you dropped something. Here," he said as he handed her bracelet.  
  
"Uhm, thank you. Bye," she said. She took the bracelet with her face towards the ground and tried to walk away again.  
  
'Why does she keep her face hidden? I'm sure she's not that ugly,' he wondered. He pulled her arm back and the force caused her head to come up.  
  
"It's you!" he said in a shocking tone. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who are you?" she tried to play off. "Excuse me, but I have to do something."  
  
He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Don't play stupid with me. It insults my intelligence. You realize that I'm going to have to bring you to your father now. He's sitting with my mother, having a conversation that includes you."  
  
"You wouldn't," she dared.  
  
He gave a half smile and replied, "Try me." She stood there without telling him anything. He began to pull her over to his table. She was very light and tried to kick him. He grunted and lifted her up.  
  
"You! Put me down! We're getting stares from everyone!" she said harshly.  
  
His only reply to her was, "So?"  
  
***  
  
"Did you see that gaki? Did you see what he did to my little sister?" Touya said angerly. He slammed his cup of tea down. "I'm going to punch the living day lights out of him!"  
  
Yukito sat there and daintily wiped the corner of his lips with a napkin. "Don't go into her business. She'll be mad that you interfered with her problems. Trust me. Let her deal with things her way," he said.  
  
"He's a god damn player, that's what he is!" he snorted. "Fine, but if anything happens, she better not come crying over to me."  
  
"She won't, she won't come crying to you," he said in a positive voice. "She won't."  
  
***  
  
"Well look who I found," Syaoran announced as he carried Sakura over to their table. "What do you think of my latest catch?" "So you have decided to come," Fujitaka said in a parent tone. "Where were you this morning? I thought I told Touya to wake you up and speak to you?"  
  
She gave a innocent sheepish smile. "This is what happened. Touya woke me up and said you wanted to speak to me but at the time I was really hungry so we decided to sneak out and come here. Before we came here, we picked up Yukito because we figured he might have wanted to come with us, and then I was walking over to pay for our things first before Touya could but I bumped into him and now I'm here!" she rambled. She took a deep breath and gave another weak smile at Fujitaka.  
  
Syaoran stood there with an amused expression on his face. 'I didn't even notice it was her. She looks much older than last night. More sophisticated rather than partying,' he thought.  
  
"Hello, Sakura. Pleasure meeting you," Yelan said.  
  
"Oh! It's a pleasure meeting you too! Not to sound rude, but what should I call you?" she asked.  
  
"I hope this is all right but you may call me mother like Syaoran," she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Sakura's smile faltered. "M-mother?" she wavered. Yelan nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. I understand your mother has passed away and I am not trying to take the place of her. It would be understandable to call me your mother-in-law since you are to wed my Syaoran," she said. "I prefer you call me mother, is that all right? Believe me, I know Nadeshiko and she would want that."  
  
"I, well, yes. That is fine," she said lowly. Fujitaka understood her daughter was missing her mother. 'I do too, Sakura. I miss your mother too,' he thought sadly.  
  
"We have another thing to propose. These are the tiny details I did not mention earlier, Syaoran. As you know, I am leaving Japan temporarily with Meilin. I need to take care of some things in Hong Kong. Fujitaka has a business flight due there too. So we are going to discuss what is to happen. Sakura, you are to stay with Syaoran while we are both gone," Yelan said.  
  
"What about Touya? I can stay with Touya. I wouldn't want to be a bother to Li-kun," she lied through her teeth. 'Let this work,' she pleaded silently. 'I don't want to stay with that man.'  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. Touya is coming with me as the representative of our corporation. I know how much you will miss Touya but do not worry. Syaoran will be there to protect you," Fujitaka said with reassurance.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "Okay, is there anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Do not forget to plan your wedding! It'll be taken place quickly in order to help the financial aids," she said.  
  
"Now that everything is taken care of, shall we eat?" Yelan asked.  
  
'I think I've already lost my appetite,' she thought to herself, 'Might as well make the best of it.' "May I please order a light French Vanilla capuccino?" she asked.  
  
'Just look at her. The way she acts and talks. Nothing but childish talk. So now I'm going to have to stay with her for a couple of weeks. Great. This should be fun, right? I doubt it,' he thought.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking coffee?" he asked in a equal voice.  
  
Her lips quivered and she looked up. Giving him the coldest glare she could muster, she said, "Do I look 'a bit' young to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest to make a point.  
  
He felt another tightening in his muscles. Trying to ignore the hot and feverish feelings, he gave her a smirk. "If I did, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."  
  
Fujitaka and Yelan were engaged in a deep conversation about their stocks and how to handle their funds. None of them noticing the intensity between Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
'Smart ass,' her mind thought. "May I be excused to the restroom, please?" she asked. No one paid attention to her except Syaoran. He mouthed to her, 'Baby.'  
  
"May I be excused to the restroom?" she asked loudly this time. Yelan turned her head and said, "Go right along, dear."  
  
She sighed and pushed out of her seat. Standing tall, she adjusted her sweater so it covered her abdomen area again. She walked off, looking for the restrooms.  
  
Syaoran shook his head softly. 'This is going to be one long lunch hour,' he thought.  
  
***  
  
"Where are the restrooms? I could have sworn they were right over here," she pointed, "Maybe that bus boy gave me the wrong directions. This café is huge! Restrooms."  
  
"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you needed any directions. You seem lost," he said, tapping her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and found herself staring at a well built chest. She looked up to meet the person's eyes. They were a breath taking blue. Sakura looked down. "I guess I do seem lost, don't I?" she asked.  
  
He gave a deep laugh. "My name's Tetsuo and I work here. Seems to me that the new bus boy gave you the wrong directions?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now where's the restroom again?" Sakura asked, with a sudden urge to go now.  
  
"Over there and to your right. I'll wait right back here," he told her. She followed his definite directions and made her way to the restroom.  
  
"Wonder who that angel belongs to," Tetsuo murmured.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know what is taking her so long?" Syaoran asked impatiently. "I could have sworn it's been more than twenty minutes!"  
  
Yelan looked at Fujitaka secretly with the same thought in their heads. "Why do you care, Syaoran?" she asked lightly.  
  
"She's a little girl! She doesn't have the knowledge to realize she could be kidnapped or even worse! Raped!" he whispered harshly, putting his arms on the table.  
  
"I am sure she's fine, she knows her own strength and self defense. Don't make her sound so helpless. She's not a child," Yelan pressed.  
  
"I'm not saying she doesn't know how to kick someone's ass, I'm trying to say that we're sitting here not doing anything about it! For Heaven's sake, mother! I don't care about the ditz!" he retorted.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and said, "She's not quite the ditz you think she is."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Ditz or no ditz. I'm going to find her to make sure she's okay," he stated with a slight edge in his voice.  
  
***  
  
"That was so funny! I can't believe he did that! Imagine how the poor lady felt when she entered the men's restroom!" Sakura laughed, wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I know, right? He's new here and still needs to adjust but he's all right," Tetsuo said. "You're a very interesting person to talk to, Sakura. I didn't have the chance to tell you, but I actually own this café. Don't look so shocked though. It's not a big deal."  
  
Her eyes were widened. "Congrats, Tetsuo! I never would have thought of it! I better get going, my family must be worried. I don't think it took that long to use the restroom," she giggled. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it softly. "No, the pleasure was mine. Come back again. I enjoyed our chit-chat," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"No kidding. If I have the time, I'll bring some friends along with me. Bye!" she said cheerfully.  
  
He looked at her with a longing expression. "Yeah. Good-bye!" he whispered in her ear. She shivered but ignored it. The image of Li Syaoran conjured in her mind.  
  
'What the hell is he doing in my mind? Okay, so I'm mildly attracted to Tetsuo but I'm getting married. I'm not going to be faithful to Syaoran but I have to be faithful towards any marriage,' she declared.  
  
She said another fare well and started looking for their table again. Sakura walked with regalness and royalty in her steps. 'I can't believe I'm getting married to a moron," she thought again for the second time.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran walked over to the restrooms and found himself staring at Sakura and a man talking to each other. His heart stopped for a moment and suddenly felt chilled to his bones. Then a raging feeling came to his heart. He tried to ignore the pounding feeling against his rib cages.  
  
The dark haired man took his fiance's hand and kissed it. 'I can't believe she's letting it happen! Look at the way he's looking at her! Like she's an ice cream cone and he just wants to.Ugh! I don't even want to finish the setence! And the way he's whispering something into her ear and she's not even pushing away from him! God damn it!' he cursed.  
  
Sakura began to walk over towards where Syaoran was hiding. "What am I going to do? She's coming over this way!" he said nervously as he tried to think of a plan.  
  
"Li-kun?" a voice asked as he ducked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
It was Sakura's voice.  
  
He gave her the cold shoulder and tried to walk away. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop his movements. He shoved her hand away and turned away.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked with a sudden urge to know why he was treating her even worse than before.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would I be mad at a child for falling for a man's charms? Why would I be mad for coming to look for you to check if you were all right? Why would I be mad if I came over to help you if you were in trouble? Now tell me, why would I be mad?" he asked nonchalantly, concealing his anger towards her.  
  
She gulped. "I know I should have went back to tell you I was talking to Tetsuo---  
  
"So that's his name, huh?" Syaoran sneered.  
  
"I don't understand why you're acting so immature, Syaoran!" she said in a huffy tone.  
  
He narrowed his dark amber eyes at her. "I'm the one who's acting immature? Speak for yourself. I'm not the one who's going around unsupervised with a man twice her size!" he retorted at her.  
  
"I don't need to be supervised for your information! I'm twenty-two not fourteen!" she commented.  
  
He gave her a sour look and said, "You sure don't act like you are. Are you done arguing like a three year old now? I wouldn't want it to rub off on me."  
  
"I-argh! Fine, I'm done. Are you ready yet?" she spoke in a low tone. She was playing with her fingers as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.  
  
"Go," he commanded. He let her walk in front of him to make sure she was not going to go anywhere else. Syaoran didn't let her out of his sight.  
  
'A couple of weeks of hell and baby-sitting,' he thought as he imagined the next couple of weeks.  
  
***  
  
"Might as well leave to the airport when you're done, Yukito," Touya said, "I don't think she's coming back."  
  
"Mmhmm.exchup dah foo he ish wery asty!" Yukito replied, mouth full of food.  
  
Touya gave a long stare and said exasperatedly, "Whatever you say."  
  
Yukito gave a thumbs up as he reached over for his soda.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder if Syaoran found Sakura yet. Do you think those two are a good match?" Yelan asked lightly.  
  
Fujitaka was quiet for a while and said, "Yes, actually I do. I think they match each other perfectly. Sakura is the light in Syaoran's darkness He is the darkness that strengthens her and ties her down."  
  
She nodded her head in understanding. "I hope they realize that we are only trying to help them. I cannot stand all those women Syaoran keeps bringing home. He pretends like I do not see them all the time. Having Hong Kong's bachelor as a son isn't always the best thing personally," she said.  
  
The hour was long and slow. Every second and minute felt like forever. The café was a busy little place. People bustling in and out.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Where have you two been? We were getting a bit worried!" Yelan exclaimed. "We're about to leave to board our flight soon."  
  
"Did you want me to bring yo-  
  
"No, no, no! We're perfectly fine! Syaoran, take Sakura home and get her settled in please," Yelan commanded, "Hurry!"  
  
He had a grim expression on his face. "Sure," he muttered without looking at his mother.  
  
'H-home? Egads! There is no way I want to go home with him!' she thought.  
  
"Bye, hon!" Fujitaka said with a bit of grief in his voice. He would miss his little cherry blossom dearly.  
  
Everyone gave their last good-byes to each other before they had left the café. Yelan urshered Sakura and Syaoran to leave first. Sakura waved one last time and walked out of the café without looking back.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't even get to say bye to my own little sister! What kind of older brother am I?" Touya moaned.  
  
"You'll be seeing her in a couple of weeks," Yukito soothed, "Besides, it's not as bad as you make it sound."  
  
Touya sighed and said in a pitiful voice, "That's not the point! She'll be mad that I didn't tell her! I was going to until that son of a gaki dragged her away!"  
  
"It's too late now. She's already gone," Yukito said.  
  
Touya was quiet for a sometime before he spoke again. "She's already gone," he repeated.  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Maybe if you guys review faster, I'll try and have the next chapter out by next weekend! *Hint hint* *Nudge nudge* ^_^ No flames, though! =]  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Business Arrangement  
  
Written by Dknight02  
  
E-mail: D_Knight02@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: xDani029x  
  
A/N: This is an A/U fic of CCS. Read and review, please. No flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but the story is mine.  
  
***  
  
"Would you stop staring at me like I'm a freak?" Sakura squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
He glanced at the mirror again. "If you could sit still and stop moving! Why are you sitting in the back anyways? I asked you to sit in the front, but it seems someone thought they were too good to sit in the front seat. What am I now? Your chauffeur?" he said sarcastically.  
  
'I'm not going to say anything. I'll just give the bastard the silent treatment,' she gloated, 'Sometimes, I'm too good.'  
  
"Hello? Are you going to answer me or do I need to pull over to check if you're still there?" Syaoran asked with a look of irritation.  
  
She still said nothing. True to his words, he pulled the car over next to the curb. He got out of the driver's seat and went to the back of the car.  
  
"Open AH," he commanded. She shook her head indicating 'no'. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered. She gave a smug grin in return and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Syaoran leaned closer until her back was against the side door. Sakura tried to push away from him but he was persistent with her. Her sweater hiked up and his arm brushed her exposed stomach slightly. The touch caused her to stifle a giggle.  
  
His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Well, what do we have here? Is someone ticklish?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
She shook her head 'no' violently. He reached over and ran his hands over her stomach. Sakura's shoulders shook, trying to seal her laughter.  
  
'His hands are soft, that's something I never thought I would notice,' the thought fled as he continued tickling her.  
  
"Are you going to talk to me now?" he asked. She didn't answer him. He leaned on top of her and tickled her until she busted out laughing.  
  
"L-Li-k-kun! St-stop! I c-can't br-breathe!" she gasped, "It-it's not fun-funny!"  
  
She caught her breath as she saw what position they were in. Her legs were caught in between his and her arms were pinned by his arms. He smirked and let go of her arms. A strand of his chestnut hair covered his eyes. She reached over to brush it out of his eyes. Syaoran came closer until their faces were right in front of each other. Inches away from each other, a lingering force seemed to have lulled them closer. Sakura's eyes slowly closed and.  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap! Someone was at the passenger window. "Excuse me, but I believe this is the incorrect place for doing those sort of intimate things," a burley officer said.  
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran off her and tried to explain. "We weren't doing anything wrong, officer!" she said quickly.  
  
He gave a cheeky grin and replied, "By all means, but the evidence is still there."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. Her face was flushed a great deal and her sweater was hiked to her stomach still. The waistband of her jeans was lower than necessary.  
  
She slapped herself on the forehead. "This has got to be a bad joke someone is playing on me. I know this doesn't look right! He was just tickling me and I am really ticklish so he wouldn't stop and-  
  
The officer raised one of his eyebrows. "He was 'just' tickling you? Are you sure that's all of it?"  
  
Syaoran decided it was time to step in. "She's my fiancee, sir. We wouldn't do anything out in the open like this. That's for the honeymoon," he mentioned wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
"All right, then. No more abominable hokey-pokey around here. This is your last warning to whatever you were doing. Ah, I don't even want to know! I'm off to the donut shop now. It's my break anyways," the officer noted and zoomed off on his motorcycle.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe that actually happened!" Sakura groaned.  
  
He gave a half smile and said, "See? That's what you get for not sitting in the front when I asked you to!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at what he said. "Let's just go. I'll sit in the front this time, smart ass."  
  
They got back into the car and drove to his-their house. He got out of car to open the door for her.  
  
"Ladies first," he said, bowing. She gave a little smile and walked onto the porch of the house.  
  
"Your house is enormous!" she exclaimed, "The structure is beautifully sculpted!" She ran her fingers along the delicate white columns. The house was beautiful. Absolutely wonderful. The house stood out among others. 'High and mighty, almost like Li himsef.'  
  
"Glad you like it, I designed it myself with a couple of other people," he said proudly. "Care for a tour?" He stuck out his elbow. She gave a little curtsy with a giggle and wove her arm through his.  
  
'What am I going to do? First he's down right rude, and now he's being friendly again. I swear he's on PMS or something!' she thought.  
  
***  
  
Day turned into night quickly. "Do you think they'll be all right, Dad?" Touya asked, reaching over for more peanuts.  
  
"Truthfully, I am not sure either. It all depends on Sakura and Syaoran now. When they marry, our companies will merge together. I believe their company can pick up their pieces and shine again. Sakura is very hotheaded. You know that," Fujitaka murmured.  
  
"How'd you even get to this point of marrying her off?" his son asked curiously.  
  
It was Yelan who answered his question. "When we were younger, around you age, we were all best friends. We had a pact that we strongly believed in. We all promised that no matter what, we would help each other if anything ever happened. Even if it involved our children later on in our futures," she spoke sadly. "We should have never done that."  
  
His body stilled. "Why didn't you marry me off first?" he asked.  
  
Both adults shook their head. "It would not have worked anyways. When we went to a festival, a fortuneteller had predicted this very day. We were young and foolish! Who would have thought it would've happened? None of us paid attention to it. It is their destiny to be married. I hope those two work out their differences. This would have been easier to deal with if they enjoyed each other's presence but they practically want to tear each other's body limbs apart!" Yelan said.  
  
Touya said thoughtfully, "Well, they could always fall in love through their marriage. Right? I mean, it's possible." Yelan paled and closed her eyes.  
  
No one answered him for a while and he turned his head to stare out the window. Light blue clouds that floated around in freedom and happiness.  
  
***  
  
"When do you want to pick up my clothes?" Sakura asked, "I can do it on my own, if you wish."  
  
"No, you're not going back to your house. Mother's orders were to have you here and not at your house. If you want clothes, we'll go out to buy some tomorrow," he replied.  
  
'I don't even know why I put up with her childish acts. Twenty-two already and still acts like a baby. I don't know what came over me today when we were driving and when we got out of the car. I must have been crazy or something. It's not going to happen again. That was the last time. Her immaturity will start influencing me. I'm still going to date whoever I want, do whatever I want, and whenever I want. She is not going to have any power over me. I'll live my life as I want and no one's going to change that,' he thought. 'Then again, if I want to kiss her, why can't I?'  
  
"Okay.hey, where are we going?" as she followed him up the spiral stair case.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer her and continued walking through the wings of the house. She had to run a little to catch up with his long strides. She entered a room as she peeked over his shoulder. Forest green and ivory were the colors combined for the room. Her eyes marveled at the sensational room.  
  
"Done staring?" he asked impatiently, waving his hand.  
  
"Look, I don't know what the hell jumped up your ass but don't take it out on me!" she snapped. "Where's my room?"  
  
"You're looking at it," he said in a bitter tone.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked as if she had not heard him.  
  
"You're sleeping in my room, damn it. Are you deaf?" Syaoran gruffly said. "Want me to repeat?"  
  
She threw her hands up in the air and stuck her nose in the air. "So now I'm deaf, huh?" she asked. Then she did something that made Syaoran shut up. She flipped him off with her middle finger and walked out of his room.  
  
'What the hell was that? She just flipped me off! Whatever, I don't want her in my room anyways. Maybe I should follow her so she doesn't get lost in the house. -Wait, why the hell would I care? Let her do whatever she wants. I'm going out tonight,' he decided as he changed. 'It's better than she doesn't sleep in my damn room.'  
  
***  
  
"Wow," she said awestruck at the house. "I think I'll sleep in this room." The room was next to Syaoran's. It was a little smaller and made up of violet and white. There was a light oak make-up desk to the right of the door. A large canopy bed was to the left near the window. Lavender sheets covered the bed and a white mesh material hung over the bed.  
  
She heard someone taking a shower. 'Must be Syaoran,' she thought to herself, 'The walls must be thin. I'm going out tonight. I guess I'll call Tomoyo tonight. Syaoran doesn't want anything to do with me, nor I want with him. He doesn't want me around, so I'll be back later. He's being a jackass again! Well, I can do that too! I can do whatever I want if he wants to play like that!'  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and began to dial some numbers.  
  
***  
  
He shook his hear, sending pellets of water everywhere. Dressed in only a towel, he began to rummage through his closet.  
  
Syaoran wore black slacks with a green blazer. Picking up his leather jacket, he heard someone talking. 'Now who could that be, using the phone right now?' he asked. He put his ear on the wall to eavesdrop. He could slightly pick up some things. 'It's Sakura, of course! She would call someone right now.'  
  
All he could hear was "leave right now" and "worry about him". He figured it was about him. He shrugged and went about doing his hair.  
  
Someone slammed a door. Soft footsteps could be heard walking down the staircase. Curious, he opened his door and stuck his head out. He peered down to the main door to see who it was, but the door had been slammed shut.  
  
A car could be heard and he stumbled over to his window. Eriol's girlfriend was in the driver's seat and Sakura hopped into the front passenger seat.  
  
"She didn't even bother to say anything to me," he growled. He stalked outside to his car but not before seeking Wei.  
  
"Did she mention anything to you, Wei?" he demanded.  
  
Wei nodded. "Mistress said she figured you would come and ask me. She directly told me to tell you not to get into her business and mind your own. Mistress also said she would be back and would call if anything happened," he quoted.  
  
"Childish! She would say something like that!" he said, speedily walking out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo, I swear! He's the biggest player in the world and he expects me to bow down to his feet! Li-kun this! Li-kun that!" Sakura mimicked and blew her bangs in frustration.  
  
Tomoyo patted Sakura's hand gently. "He possibly can't be that bad as you make him sound! After all, he's Eriol's best friend! Look how Eriol turned out," she said, placing her hand on her hips.  
  
"I know, I know! He actually asked me if I was DEAF! Oh! The nerve of that man!" she muttered.  
  
"You gave him the finger, didn't you?" Tomoyo said, rather than asked.  
  
Sakura gave a gleeful smile. "Of course, who wouldn't?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. 'I wonder what that poor man thought when sweet Sakura did that,' Tomoyo thought in her head.  
  
"Besides, I need some clothes! He wouldn't let me go home to get my clothes, so ta-da! Here I am!" she announced with her arms wide open.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are not going to have me make you personal clothing! You are going to wear what's in style and what I make! I don't have the time to make what clothes you like or don't like!" she teased.  
  
Sakura's bright emerald eyes lit up. "Pass me a newspaper! And some magazines! Hurry up, Tomoyo!" she rushed.  
  
Tomoyo tossed magazines and newspapers to her. Sakura clicked her tongue as she dropped each one in the trashcan. Each one had Li Syaoran's face on it with a beautiful woman.  
  
"All right, best friend. See what that fancy-schmacy chick is wearing? Well, make me the complete opposite! If Li likes women like that, there is no way I'll dress like that!" she said, clapping her hands.  
  
"Are you talking about dressing formal and sexy?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura pointed at one of the magazines she hadn't thrown into the trashcan. "Of course! See, his ex-girlfriend Tiffani? She's wearing all these diamonds, emeralds, and all that jewelry! Well, I don't need those. I'm not going to do the same. And look how she flaunts her body. Her taste of clothing is expensive but she has too much 'I want you, look at me' to it. I guess I'll go for more of 'children' clothing," she thought after a while.  
  
"Look, this is my plan. I don't want to like Li. He doesn't like me. Let's keep it that way. So in order to keep him away from me, I'm going to be the child he thinks I am. I mean, why should he know that I'm far mature beyond my years," she mocked, tearing the magazines.  
  
Tomoyo looked bewildered. "Tell me why would you do something like that! Children clothing? Sakura, you're hardly what I call a child!" she said. "You have the body of an hour glass if you'd put your head into it."  
  
Sakura gave a sinful smile. "Because that's what Li thinks I am. If he thinks I'm a child, what he'll get is a child," she said ruefully. "At least he'll get off my back. My clothes.is it okay if I keep them at your place? We wouldn't want him to know little Sakura has style, now would we?"  
  
"If that's what you want, I'll look for it. Might as well start making your own personalized clothing again. Although I must say, we're not in grade school anymore, dear," Tomoyo taunted. Sakura giggled at the memories they shared of their costumes Tomoyo had made when her mother bought her a sewing machine.  
  
After their plans of clothing were discussed, they went to Tomoyo's office.  
  
Tomoyo sat down in her office when she heard noticed two ladies entering her shop. Sakura was speculating the latest trends and looked at them in disgust.  
  
Sakura turned her head and squinted. 'Those two women look vaguely familiar.NAOKO AND RIKA!' she thought. She waved her arms frantically in the air. They raced to meet each other.  
  
"What are you two doing here?!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged them both.  
  
"I could ask you the same, Sakura-chan!" Naoko said, "How are you?"  
  
Sakura said, "Doing great, how about you guys? It's been FOREVER since I've seen you guys!"  
  
"Have you guys seen Chicharu?" Rika asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Don't tell me.Chiharu is finally with Yamakazi!" Tomoyo squealed, "I knew they were bound to be together!" She gave all three young women an impish wink.  
  
Sakura's ears perked up, "Since when?"  
  
Rika looked over her manicured nails, "Since summer time of high school. High school was flirting around for them but ah, you know. Yamakazi had this one chick hot on his heels and Chiharu was heart broken. She avoided him and he never knew why. Finally he got sick of it and confronted her. It was so sweet. Now they can't even leave for five minutes without calling each other!"  
  
Naoko had hearts in her eyes. "It is! Tell me, how's Eriol? I heard he recently opened up a restaurant! Sounds yummy!" Naoko prodded.  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks flushed a bit, "He's doing great. The restaurant is turning out to be a huge success. How are you two?"  
  
All four young ladies chatted endlessly. It turns out Naoko was still single and taught for grade school. Rika was hanging around for the weekend and would be returning to her home soon.  
  
"Do you have to go so soon?" Sakura asked sadly, "I wish you could stay just a little longer!"  
  
Rika hugged Sakura said, "We'll keep in touch! At least, you better."  
  
She nodded. "Did you know Sakura's getting married?" Tomoyo announced. Sakura shot her a weary glare.  
  
"To whom?!" Naoko asked, leaning closer.  
  
"Who else but the best? Li Syaoran, of course!" Tomoyo answered, "It's so cliché!"  
  
"No way, that's.wow. I never thought Sakura would be the first to settle down, right Sakura?" they both asked.  
  
She gave a tiny smile. 'Remind me to hurt Tomoyo after they leave,' she prayed Tomoyo would be smart and drop the sore subject.  
  
Tomoyo seemed to understand and suddenly asked, "Hey! How about we go out tonight?"  
  
Naoko clapped her hands loudly. "Great idea! We could party up before Rika leaves this week! It'll be.LADIES NIGHT!" Naoko whooped and her glasses went askew. The girls laughed at the typical act.  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "It's getting late. Knowing you guys, you'll probably take hours to prepare."  
  
Naoko pretended to be amazed, "How would you know?" and punched her on the arm.  
  
'Would Li get mad? Why do I care anyways? He's probably crawling back to his ex-girlfriend by now,' she thought with pain, 'I wish my life was normal again without Li in it.'  
  
*********  
  
"Syaoran!" a feminine voice screeched.  
  
He turned his head slowly and saw Tiffani running up to him. She ran up to him in a slow motion, trying to grab his attention.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" she tried again. He pretended not to see her and go about his ways. Finally she gave up and broke out into a full run to catch up with him. Tiffani almost tripped on him when he grabbed her to keep her from falling. He noticed her chopstick thin heels.  
  
He frowned when he saw her. "What do you want?" he asked in a tone of disgust.  
  
She pouted and stuck out her pouty lips even further. "Syaoran, what do you mean?" she pretended to sob uncontrollably.  
  
'Does she think I'm stupid? Women, I'll never understand them,' he thought. "Is your new boy toy not giving what you wanted?" he asked sarcastically, "Is that why you're looking for me?"  
  
"Syaoran! How could you ever say something like that! You know perfectly well that I was ill at the time and that I was constantly calling you! Your secretary must not like me very much then," she sniffed. "I-I tol her to page you!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her stupid tactics. "Of course, say.would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. That's what she wanted. Predictable.  
  
"Me? You're asking me? Oh, Syaoran! I'd just love to!" and pushed herself against his body.  
  
He wanted to push her away. 'Why do I feel like this is wrong? I'm not doing anything wrong at all, but something is telling me it's not right,' his mind conquered. In the back of his head, Sakura's lively face popped up. He shut his eyes, pushing the image back to where it came from.  
  
'I might as well go with Tiffani, after all, I knew she would have crawled back to me,' he thought, 'She's as easy as they come, like all of them.'  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm NOT going to wear that! I thought we established that I wasn't going to dress up!" Sakura shot her a dirty look.  
  
In return, Tomoyo gave a haughty smirk. "I thought you weren't going to dress up for Li-kun! That didn't mean you couldn't wear other nice clothes other wise. Plus, we're clubbing. Do you want to go to a club where the bouncer's going to have to ask for your I.D. because you're wearing a jumper?"  
  
She stuck out her tongue at Tomoyo and crossed her eyes. Tomoyo gave a little laugh before shooing her into the room to wear the clothes. Darkness was looming over daylight. Rika and Naoko had left and agreed to meet at the club.  
  
"Sakura.if you don't get into those clothes.I'm going to.to.show everyone that tape of you wearing that huge Easter bunny costume!" Tomoyo blackmailed.  
  
Her eyes widened. She decided to play bluff. "Go ahead, no one would care anyways!" she puffed, challenging Tomoyo.  
  
She regretted her words as soon as Tomoyo said one word. "Touya."  
  
"Ahh! I'm going! Don't show him or else he'll never let me live that down! I promise I'll wear the clothes without any complaining or whining! Don't. Show. The. Tape!" she emphasized each word.  
  
"Okay, okay! Now go get into those clothes!"  
  
She mumbled, "Going, I'm going!"  
  
Sakura came out wearing a sophisticated outfit. Nothing too sexy or overboard. It was.just right on her. "Tomoyo, I'm keeping these clothes! It's freaking great!"  
  
"Told you."  
  
She gave a little twirl. "What do you think?" She wore a short black skirt and knee length leather boots. Her shirt consisted of a black and gold top that showed half her bare back but enough of it was covered to say she was still modest about it.  
  
"Missing just one tiny thing to it," Tomoyo added.  
  
Sakura snapped. "Earrings!" she squealed. She ran to Tomoyo's shoe closet. "There's like a department for everything in here!"  
  
Tomoyo was already wearing her clothes she had designed herself. She wore long black slacks with slits on the side and a thin, silvery top. The top shone in two different colors, depending on which way you were to look at it.  
  
"I found the perfect pair for you!" Sakura said. She handed a pair of dancing heels to Tomoyo and held up the dangling star earrings. There were five stars attached to each other by their corners. "I'm keeping these too."  
  
Tomoyo said nothing but gave a thumbs up sign.  
  
Sakura hadn't done any major changes to her face. She wore bronze eye shadow and mascara. Her lips had lip gloss for a sheer natural shine.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and asked airily, "You ready to get down and dirty?"  
  
"Hell yes we are!"  
  
"Then what are waitin' for? Let's go meet the gals!"  
  
***  
  
"Wei! Where are you?" an impatient Syaoran asked. "Wei?"  
  
"Here Master Li. I apologize. Chang wanted something done about the water sprinklers. What can I do for you, Master Li?" he asked humbly.  
  
He waved his hand in the air. "I need you to drive me to Tiffani's house. I have to pick her up. I'm going out," he said.  
  
Wei's eyes softened as he thought of his young Mistress. "What about Mistress? What shall I tell her?"  
  
His amber eyes hardened at Wei's inquiries. "If she doesn't ask, don't tell her anything. Has she come back yet?"  
  
Wei shook his head. "She hasn't come back yet," he said.  
  
Syaoran took a deep sigh and walked out to wait outside.  
  
Wei thought, 'Master Li, don't hurt young Mistress. She won't take it lightly as you think she will.'  
  
***  
  
"Can someone please open the damn door for me? I'm still getting ready!" Tiffani yelled.  
  
A young girl opened the door obediently and let Syaoran in. He handed her his coat and he went upstairs to find Tiffani.  
  
She was still wearing her make-up on. She wore a scantily dress that was much too tight. It was dark purple halter with a large amount of cleavage that left men in a daze. She had the dress customized and the slit ran up to her tanned thigh.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing up here?" she shrieked as she tried to hastily tried to clean up her messy room. Shirts, shoes, and just about everything was flung around her room.  
  
"Waiting for you," he answered. 'What else would I be doing up here?''  
  
Tiffani's hair was curled in sausages and her nails were painted an odd shade of purple. Her lips were painted thickly and her face was heavily made up.  
  
"Aww, how sweet of you to do that, Syaoran!" she cooed as she looked for a purse to match with her atrocious outfit. "I'll be just a minute!"  
  
'I am not going to suck face with that clown. With all that makeup on, her face might melt on me.' He almost shuddered violently. 'Take her out, that's it.'  
  
"Syao-honey! I'm done!"  
  
'It is going to be one long night.' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Blaring music could be heard from the club. Tomoyo drove up the parking valet.  
  
"I wonder if Naoko and Rika are here yet," she asked.  
  
Sakura got herself out of the constricting seat belt. They're probably waiting for us inside. Come on," she coaxed.  
  
They walked inside and began to search for their friends. Sakura felt a pang of guilt for not telling Syaoran. 'I'm trying to have fun here! His presence isn't even here and he's STILL bothering me!' she thought, 'Someone up there must really hate me.'  
  
"Sakura-chan!" someone called out. Instinctively, she turned around and saw Rika.  
  
Naoko wore leather pants with a see through black shirt. She wore a tiny red shirt underneath it. Sakura was stunned that shy Naoko had changed so much. Rika decided to wear a blue tank top with a silver dragon stitched on it and a satin skirt. All in all, all four young women were gorgeous.  
  
Rika took a good look at them. "Damn, we look good."  
  
Tomoyo striked a pose. "Girl, we don't look just good, we look downright dangerous!"  
  
"Having fun, yet?" Naoko screamed through the music. The music was loud and strobe lights flashed around in different directions. Sakura stared in awe as the smoke began to flare out towards the dancing crowd.  
  
"Let's go dance!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura shook her head. She mouthed, "I'm thirsty."  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
Once again, she shook her head. "I'll be right back, go and get your groove on!"  
  
Sakura smiled as Tomoyo joined the two girls and began to dance to the music. She sat down near the bar by herself.  
  
"Hey lady, what can I do for you?" the bartender asked in his thick accent.  
  
"I'd like a water please," she said.  
  
He looked at her. She noticed his stare and asked, 'What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
He gave a throaty laugh and replied, "No, miss. I just don't see much people drinking water while they're here." He gestured towards the drinking men and women.  
  
'Oh, heh. I get it,' she thought. She was about to answer before someone cut her to her response.  
  
"Give her the water," someone ordered.  
  
She looked up and found someone looming over her. She squinted harder to see who it was.  
  
"Sakura! How could you forget me already?" a familiar voice asked. It was hard to make out his face.  
  
"Tetsuo!? What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. 'Finally, someone she knew!'  
  
He ushered someone next to him. A young woman stood before her. Long, locks of dark hair and light blue eyes stared back at Sakura. "This is my younger sister, Waverly. She's come over to visit so I thought I'd take her out for the night. This is my friend, Sakura," he introduced. The similarities between the siblings were uncanny.  
  
His sister flashed a smile at her and greeted her. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" she exclaimed, "You guys make such a cute couple!"  
  
'She thinks we're going out!' she thought for a second before it disappeared as fast as it came, 'But I'm almost a married woman! I can't be having thoughts about other men!'  
  
"I've heard lots about you, Sakura," Waverly added.  
  
"Oh?" she said. Tetsuo scratched the back of his neck in an obvious manner and blushed heavily.  
  
"Right, who's up to dance?" Tetsuo asked the two ladies.  
  
Waverly noted she had to put her jacket in one of the lockers. "Go on, Sakura! Dance with him and I'll be right back!" Waverly goaded.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want it to seem like-well you know," she turned red at having to mention this.  
  
"No, I'm fine! Go on and have fun! Oh geez! Look, I'll be right back! Don't wait up!" she chatted.  
  
Sakura stared. "But I-"  
  
"Go on!" The blonde left Sakura and Tetsuo as quickly as she could.  
  
"Shall we?" Tetsuo asked, taking her hand.  
  
Sakura grinned at him and said, "We shall!"  
  
***  
  
"Tiffani, are you done yet?" he asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm done! Gosh, I never knew you to be so impatient!" she said and closed her tube of lipstick, "Let's go inside then."  
  
She held onto his waist possessively as other women continued to stare at him fondly. 'Back off! He's mine and only mine!' she growled at all the other women. If only those other women were telepathic.  
  
"Let's dance," she purred in his ear as she grabbed his butt in delight. He groaned at the feeling and at her boldness.  
  
"Wait! I-did I leave my purse?" she asked dumbstruck as he led her to the dance floor, "I could have sworn I had it with me!"  
  
He sighed again. 'This is why I have my rule. I should've stuck with it. She's going to think we're together again.'  
  
She ran back outside to look for her purse. He stood there alone until he saw someone he knew. It was Sakura! He'd know that sleek chestnut colored hair anywhere. 'What the hell is she doing here at the same club as me?' he thought angrily. 'All day she's been in my mind and I try and push it away. When she finally goes away, here she is in reality!'  
  
Sakura wasn't dancing alone and but the same dark haired man from the café. He bared his teeth and stood here in anger. Anger he couldn't control. He wanted to drag her back to the bar and have a nice little talk with her. Like she was a child. Which, of course, she was. He wanted to shake her and ask her if she realized what she was putting him through. It hasn't been the end of the week and he was already going crazy.  
  
His eyes traveled and roamed her slim body. 'Small and delicate,' he thought, 'Almost like a flower.with vicious thorns.'  
  
She danced without a care in the world and he saw Sakura, and only Sakura. Everything else around him had faded elsewhere. She turned around and he took a deep breath. He had caught the view of her lean back. Milky white and smooth were the only words to describe it. The back of her shirt left him hanging wordlessly.  
  
"Syaoran!" a piercing voice shrieked. Tiffani had come back from the car. Her hair had become a mess, tumbling everywhere from the wind. "I'm back! Turns out that I didn't bring it after all!" she giggled. "Silly me!"  
  
He tried his best not to yawn in public. "I want to dance!" she whined and began to put moves on him. Moving her body against his erotically, but he stood there for some reason. Syaoran kept staring at the lovely Sakura dancing with what's his face.  
  
He was not happy. ***  
  
"You're a great dancer!" Tetsuo yelled over the music.  
  
Sakura couldn't hear him and leaned closer. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said you're a great dancer!" Tetsuo held onto her waist and moved to the music. Sakura felt embarrassed when he did that and tried to move away without making it noticeable to him.  
  
She nodded and said, "I'm getting tired. I think I'll go sit down for now and you can dance with Waverly."  
  
He still wanted to dance with her desperately but knew she was right. Waverly had come back and had sat down. She looked lonely and he was her brother. He promised a night of fun and he'd give her one.  
  
Sakura walked over to the table and tapped Waverly on the shoulder. "Waverly! Go dance! I feel drained! Man! These boots are killing me!" she pretended to complain. She just hoped she sounded like a whiny bitch at the moment.  
  
Waverly went off with Tetsuo and shook up the dance floor. Who knew the two siblings knew how to dance so well? 'My feet hurt! Damn, Tomoyo! Does she has to buy shoes that make your feet throb?' she thought. 'I miss Touya.and I wonder how.'  
  
***  
  
What's his face had grabbed onto Sakura's waist in front of Syaoran's eyes. His blood was boiling in his veins. Why did he feel like he wanted to kick what's his face's ass? He didn't know either. It was.almost on instinct.  
  
Syaoran pushed Tiffani away. "Wha? Why? I still want to dance! Syaoran, you can't do this to me! Whom else am I going to dance with?" she protested, "I can't believe you! Look at me!" To prove her point, she shimmied.  
  
He looked for Sakura but couldn't find her on the dance floor anymore. His eyes searched for what's his face and found him dancing with a hot blonde. The only difference was he wasn't dancing as close to the blonde as he was with Sakura. He cocked his head over and found her sitting alone. Syaoran walked over to the table.  
  
'Why is the little girl sitting alone?' he thought as he proceeded to walk over.  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran! What about me?" Tiffani yelled, lost through the dancing crowd.  
  
"Hey babe, you lookin' swell," someone said to her. She instantly turned around.  
  
"You're not so bad either," she commented and began to dance. She forgot all about Syaoran after she noticed the gold necklace he wore. 'Mmm.not bad at all.'she thought as they bump and grinded to the music.  
  
***  
  
"Why so glum?" a masculine voice asked. Feeling startled, she jumped out of her seat.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her waist to look mature. Syaoran gave an appreciative nod at her gesture that emphasized her cool towards him.  
  
"Li-kun."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
They both answered at the same precise moment. "Going back to a first name basis now?" she asked, lips turning up into a sneer.  
  
He flushed at calling her by her first name and said, "It slipped, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"That you'll leave me alone," she said, not hesitating at all.  
  
"Who do you think you are to order me?" he said, placing his hands on the chair.  
  
"I believe I'm here with some girlfriends of mine, so if you'll just excuse me," she said and pushed him to move him out of the way.  
  
"What? So you can dance with what's his face again?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Her head snapped up. "What did you say?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me," he retorted , "Dancing with a man like that, are you sleeping with him or something?"  
  
It was Sakura's turn to get angry. The room began to feel heated and she felt as if she were suffocating.  
  
"I am not sleeping with anyone, you bastard! Even if I am, it's none of your damn business. You don't see me asking you about who you're currently sleeping with," she said bitterly, "And his name is Tetsuo."  
  
She tried to move but he blocked her path. "Go away," she repeated.  
  
"You can dance with Tessoro, but you can't dance with your own fiancé," he growled in her ear. She shivered and to his delight, he gave a smirk.  
  
"It's Tetsuo," she murmured, "I don't want to dance right now. My feet hurt. Being my fiancé or not has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Your feet didn't seem to be hurting when you danced with Tes- whatever," he stated.  
  
"You're frustrating me!" she cried out.  
  
He gave a mischievous grin and said, "Not as much as you've been frustrating me." Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and began to flow with the music.  
  
'He can dance. Oh, he can move. Mmhm.move there, and there,' she thought absentmindedly.  
  
He pulled her closer and she rested her head on the hard plane of his chest. Syaoran's hands encircled her waist more possessively. Sakura moved her hands and placed them around his neck. She closed her eyes and felt a burning sensation deep within her.  
  
'She smells good, like cherries.' .'  
She moved her pelvis more aggressive without realizing it, thus causing Syaoran to bit his tongue from keeping himself moaning outloud.  
  
The song had changed into an upbeat tempo and she felt a sheer layer of sweat cover her face. She threw her hands up in the air and began to twist and turn herself to the music. 'Once you get a taste of this, you never want to stop,' she thought.  
  
He copied her moves and added more. Syaoran gave her a smug grin. Somehow it had become a challenge. She followed suit and everyone began to crowd around them.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" she gasped out, trying hard to keep up.  
  
"Mother made me take classes," he ground out. "Long time ago."  
  
"And you?"  
  
He dipped her and she looked up. "Father enrolled me." They both gave a soft laugh when he pulled her back up.  
  
Sakura stood behind him as his arms encircled her tiny waist. She moved her body in a flowing sensation. Then in a sudden move, he twirled her around to meet his face.  
  
Sparkling emerald eyes clashed with trailing amber eyes. It was like a staring contest. He felt disoriented from staring into the depth of her eyes too long. Syaoran was the first to look away. He was already lost in the pool of emerald.  
  
When the song was over, everyone clapped. She felt self conscious and slowly moved away from the crowd. Syaoran followed her. 'Amazing,' he thought, 'Definitely amazing.'  
  
***  
  
Tiffani stood there fuming. Her lipstick had rubbed off and smeared the corner of her lips as her dance partner kept kissing her. She pushed him off. She was seething with anger.  
  
'Just who does that little twerp think she is? Dancing with MY Syaoran like that!' she thought, 'She's only a little girl compared to me.' Tiffani kept her eyes on Sakura and shot daggers at her.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my! Did you guys see that?" Naoko said excitedly.  
  
"I have never seen our precious Sakura dance like that! Ever!" Rika thoughtfully added.  
  
"Ahah! I knew something was brewing between those two! Must be love at first sight." she said dreamily, "Did you see the way he was looking at her?"  
  
The two ladies nodded their heads. "This is so kawaii! Too bad I don't have my camcorder with me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Both ladies began to laugh nervously at the eager Tomoyo.  
  
***  
  
"I thought Wei told you not to worry about me," she said, "And not to get into business that does not concern you."  
  
"You're my fiancee, everything you do concerns me," he said out of nowhere. 'Since when do I go around saying things like that? I thought I decided I didn't care what she did and what I did was none of her business,' he thought aimlessly.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Don't lie to me, Li. I know your mother is putting you up to this," Sakura said. "She wants you to watch me, doesn't she? No, my father did this. ERGH!"  
  
"I haven't given much thought to that," he admitted. "You know you're confusing. I've never had this much on my mind. I had everything for my life figured out and including today's plans until you showed up."  
  
"How about we go our separate ways then?" she asked. "Life would be easy."  
  
She didn't see it. Didn't see anything. He wanted to put her on a leash and made sure she stayed by his side. Even if she was a brat. An annoying brat. An annoying, little brat. An annoying, little, childish brat.  
  
"I need to powder my nose," she said, in a tone he tried to figure out.  
  
'Was she being sarcastic?'  
  
She walked into the restroom and left him sitting alone, to think about everything. Her scent lingered there for a couple of minutes and his nose caught her scent. 'I hate her, yet I want her,' he thought. 'Hate her, yet want her.bad.'  
  
***  
  
She went into the rest room and washed her hands. They felt sweaty and dirty. 'Maybe from holding onto Li too long,' she thought amused.  
  
"You!"  
  
'Damn, when will people stop addressing me!' she thought as she turned around.  
  
A woman wearing a purple halter dress pointed directly at her. Sakura turned around both sides to make sure no one else was behind her. "Little girl," she drawled out slowly, "Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
'I know I've seen her somewhere before,' she thought as the woman began to advance on her.  
  
'That's Tiffani! Syaoran's girlfriend if I remember, now what the hell does she want with me?'  
  
***  
  
A/n: All right, Minna-san.what'd you guys think? Hope you guys liked it. R & R! Make me happy! =D  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Business Arrangement  
  
Written by Dknight02  
  
E-mail: D_Knight02@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: xDani029x  
  
A/N: This is an A/U fic of CCS. OOC! Read and review, please. No flames.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
***  
  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me, you twerp. I know you heard me," Tiffani snarled.  
  
Sakura looked at her unfazed. "Is there something you want from me?" 'Maybe I shouldn't have came out tonight. It seems everyone wants something from me.'  
  
"Please, cut the kid act. We all know you want my Syaoran now. This is my last warning to you. Listen, and listen well. Syaoran's mine and has always been mine. You stay away from him if you know what's good for you!" Tiffani pointed a purple painted finger at Sakura.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at the pointed finger. "Don't you know your manners? It's rude to point, if you didn't know. Then again, you wouldn't know your manners would you, seeing as how you act," Sakura retorted in an even voice.  
  
Tiffani stood there and fumed. How dare this little girl get the last word and last laugh? "Little missy, you forget. Syaoran came back to me. You heard me the first time when I said it. He came back to me. Crawling on his knees, he begged me pitifully. How do you like that?"  
  
Silence was her answer.  
  
After all, Sakura left the restroom and left Tiffani standing alone. Tiffani let out a howl and pounded the wall of the restoom.  
  
"It's not fair! I HATE HER!?" she screamed, "Ow! My nail! It broke! And look at my face! It's a mess."  
  
***  
  
'Good Kami! What is wrong with that woman? Barging in on me, thinking I care about Syaoran. He can go ahead.' she trailed off as she saw him waiting anxiously for her. Clad in low slung black slacks, her words caught in her mouth. She found great interest in her shoes now.  
  
"There you are, I almost thought you climbed out of the window and left me stranded," Syaoran teased.  
  
She looked at him in the eye and said, "I'm leaving."  
  
"What the hell? Why?"  
  
Sakura didn't hestitate to turn around, she kept walking and said loud enough for him to hear, "Your girlfriend is waiting for you in the restroom. Now if you'll excuse me for the second time, I'm leaving to find my friends."  
  
'Girlfriend? What girlfriend?' he thought. "Who are you talking about?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
She stopped in a sudden halt and faced his direction. "Look, Tiffani or whatever her name is waiting for you. Stop playing stupid. She said she's waiting for you, since you guys are going out again."  
  
Syaoran walked over to Sakura and with slight concern, he asked softly, "What did she say to you?"  
  
Sakura shrugged off his concern and said, "Go ask her yourself."  
  
His concern vanished and said, "I'm trying to be civil here. Give me some credit would you?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Intensity hung in the air. He smirked at her and asked, "What? No answer?"  
  
'This man is just waiting for me to slap him, isn't he? Why can't he leave me alone? I want peace and quiet for once and I'm certainly not going to find it here.' She sighed and said, "You can't make me tell you. I want to go home."  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone," he said.  
  
"Can you just STOP treating me like a.a big baby!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll go with Tetsuo," she said. She knew it would make him mad, but she spoke of him anyways.  
  
His eyes flashed a darker shade of amber. "No, I'm taking you home."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Go tell Tomoyo that I'm leaving and go have fun with what's her face" she mimicked.  
  
He cornered her into a wall and said, "Jealous?"  
  
"Oh! The nerve of you! Go tell Tomoyo. I'm leaving. You're wasting my breath," she said defiantly with her arms crossed even though he was hovering over her.  
  
He smelled her fragerance again. It was much stronger with her being near him.  
  
Unknown to him, Sakura was struggling not to fall into his arms. He smelled of fresh clean soap and pine. "I'm taking you home," he repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Wei expects me to bring you home," he lied, "Why do you have to be so hardheaded?"  
  
"Fine! Let me go tell the girls I'm leaving first."  
  
"No one's stopping you," he said roughly. "Hurry it up."  
  
She gave a smug smile and said, "I won't forget to tell Tetsuo 'bye' either." Then she ducked out of Syaoran's grasp and then paced back to the club as fast as she could.  
  
"Damn," he muttered and tried to follow her. 'I hate that guy.'  
  
***  
  
The three women were sitting in the bar area away from the loud music. Waiting for Sakura to come back, they sat down and drank some margaritas.  
  
"Hey girl, where have you been?" Rika asked with a wink.  
  
Sakura groaned. 'Oh no, here comes the instigating,' she thought.  
  
"We saw you out there doing your thing, I have to say, very exotic." Naoko smiled broadly but Tomoyo pushed her and paced over to Sakura.  
  
"Since when did you dance like that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to have to answer your questions some other time, all right? I'm not feeling too good. I think I have a headache," she faked.  
  
The girls nodded sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, Rika! I'll miss you! Don't forget to call me when you're leaving!" she said.  
  
"No problem," Rika replied, "Go home and get some rest. Sakura nodded and walked over to where Li Syaoran was standing.  
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot, Naoko gave an all knowing smile and said, "We all know she doesn't have a headache!"  
  
"Did ya'll see Li Syaoran standing there?" Rika asked excitedly, "She's playing much too hard to get now and days."  
  
"We all know what she's getting," Tomoyo giggled.  
  
All three said together at once, "She's getting some!" Then cheered in an uproar.  
  
***  
  
"Have you seen Sakura?" Tetsuo asked Waverly. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, I saw her dancing with this one man though."  
  
Tetsuo glared and demanded, "What does he look like?"  
  
"He has brown eyes, brown hair, tall and muscular and was dancing with Sakura," Waverly said nervously. She knew when her brother was mad, it wasn't safe to be around him.  
  
"Li Syaoran dancing with Sakura. What does that hooligan think he is doing?"  
  
***  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Sakura snatched her arm back. "What is wrong with you? Are you going through PMS?"  
  
'What on Earth am I doing? I was suppose to have a good time, not play nanny for the brat.' "I wouldn't want to touch you anyways," he replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah, I told you I could have went home by myself," she shot daggers in his direction.  
  
Syaoran looked up to the Heaven's and said, "Oh, for the love of.! Don't you realize if you left, someone could have hurt you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself, idiot. I'm not as weak as I look," she said, straightening out her top and her skirt.  
  
"You don't get it do you? What am I going to tell your father and brother if something happens?"  
  
"How would I know? It's your fault for not saving me, right? Plus, I seem to like the idea of Touya beating you up," she grinned.  
  
"Get into the car."  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" she used her puppy eyes. Syaoran's heart stopped at the sight of her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
'If she keeps that up, I might end up giving her everything she asks for,' he thought, breathing hard. "Fine, but my keys are in my pant pocket. If you want to drive, take them."  
  
Her grin faltered. Sakura's face proved to be a Kodak moment. Then giving a devilish grin, she asked, "Are you sure you want that?"  
  
Syaoran gulped. 'What the hell? I'm the one who's usually in charge! If she wants to play, two can play at this game.' "I'm game. Go ahead, I know how much you want to touch me like every other women."  
  
Sakura gave a pretty smile and said in a voice that wasn't quite her own, "Oh I know! I just simply can't resist! Who could?" 'I am in deep shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How am I going to get out of this one?' she thought frantically.  
  
Syaoran was feeling indescribable. He had never felt this way before towards anyone. And here was a woman seducing him in the middle of a parking lot and he didn't know what to do. Normally he would have.well, this was his fiancee!  
  
She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Mmm.I know I can't. Can you resist me?" He pulled her closer and held her closely. Syaoran leaned lower down to her neck and then something lightly resting on his upper thigh. Then he felt a quick tug on his pants. Sakura managed to sneak her hand into his pocket while he was dazed.  
  
"Got them!" she pumped her fist in the air. Sakura dangled the keys in his face.  
  
"You little brat!" he yelled as she ran to his car. She unlocked the driver's seat and got inside. Then she locked the doors.  
  
He stood outside with a stony expression on his face.  
  
She rolled downt he window. "Well? What are you waiting for? You're going to get in, right?" Sakura asked, trying not to laugh. 'He fell for it. He actually fell for it! What an idiot.'  
  
Syaoran looked at her with disbelief. 'I can't believe I let her do that. To think I actually had control and she manages to get the keys by playing the seductress,' he thought. "Maybe I could get in if you unlocked the door!" He slowly got in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.  
  
The whole car ride home was quiet. Sakura nor Syaoran spoke to each other. They were in deep thoughts about each other. What exactly were they to each other?  
  
'That was close. Oh, so very close. Kami, it's so hot right now! I should let the windows down. Oh my Kami. This is.weird. Why am I suddenly feeling this way? It's almost as if I wanted to kiss him.wait, what am I saying? That must never ever happen again. If he knows, I'm just going to be on his list of bimbos, something I don't want. I need something to keep me busy, something that I can use to avoid him at all times,' she thought. She kept her eyes on the road steadily as she clenched the steering wheel. The image of Syaoran looming over her at the club made Sakura feel edgy and flush.  
  
'Why can't she ever be nice for a change? Like that one day.before that officer caught us. Maybe it's my fault too. But she's the one who treats me lower than dirt. Why the hell do I even care? Let her do whatever she wants as long as she's not in my way. Then why do I feel as if I always have to protect her? I never cared about all those other women, so what makes her any different? She's only my fiancée. It's not even a real marriage, just a convenience for mother. I need to get drunk, that's what I need.' Syaoran looked through the window as he passed houses. He never caught Sakura's red tinge.  
  
Sakura got out of the car and tossed Syaoran the keys, which caught the keys with his right hand.  
  
"Thanks," she blurted, "And sorry for all of that. I only wanted your keys, you know. Next time, you should just give them to me." Then she quickly ran into the house in a blur.  
  
He gave a quirky grin. "Maybe I don't have to get so drunk tonight," he said. Then followed her lead of going into the house.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura, you are too guillible!" she said to her reflection in her mirror. She banged her head against the mirror. 'Great! Now he thinks I was really trying to be touchy-feely! Argh!' Sakura walked into the restroom and brushed her teeth.  
  
She changed into her ivory pajamas and slid into bed. Suddenly all that dancing felt as if it had taken all her energy. Thinking about how her life had changed drastically in the last couple of days, she fell into deep sleep without another thought.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran hummed a soft tune as he stripped down. Finally, he was wearing his black, silk boxers. He walked out of his room, when saw Sakura's door slightly ajar. Hesitantly, he pushed the door open a bit further. The door gave a noisy creak. Syaoran cringed but Sakura didn't wake up. She was snoring softly on the bed with her covers kicked aside. Not knowing why, he was chuckling lightly to himself. Reaching over her body, he pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't become cold during the middle of the night. The little gesture caused his stomach to waver. He stood up tall and walked out of the room; into the bathroom pretending nothing had happened.  
  
Unknown to him, Wei stood in the dim lights smiling to no one but himself. 'Mistres Sakura, you are one lucky woman to capture Master Li,' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Beautiful emerald eyes fluttered open. She stuck her foot out of the comforter and slithered out of it. The comforter was much too heavy for Sakura. 'No wonder it was warm and toasty. I could have sworn it was at the bottom of the bed,' she pondered. Sakura yawned loudly and scrunched up her nose. She certainly didn't feel in the mood to be awake.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall back asleep. She groaned and got out of bed. 'One foot at a time,' she reminded herself. She grinned at Tomoyo's persistence of making her the clothes. Even if the clothes haven't been worked on, she cheered up when she thought about the idea of dragging Li Syaoran into a shopping plaza with her.  
  
'A child I am,' she thought and recalled about last night's mishaps. She pressed her lips tightly together. After she made her bed and fixed herself up, she walked out of the room and the spiral staircase.  
  
"Orange juice, Mistress Sakura?" a young woman asked courteously. Sakura gave a tiny smile.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not up for it. Do you have coffee?" she questioned. "I need to wake up."  
  
The young woman gave a slight nod and turned before Sakura said, "Wait, I can go-" but she had already disappeared.  
  
"No milk for the young one today?" a deep voice asked.  
  
'I don't even have to turn around and already I know who it is,' she thought. "Nope, no milk today."  
  
Syaoran sat at the end of the table and clucked his tongue. "Isn't coffee for adults? I know children and babies drink plenty of milk to provide good, strong muscles," he said coolly, reading his newspaper.  
  
She decided it would be best if she kept her mouth shut if she wanted to go shopping. "Would you prefer I drink milk instead?" she asked sweetly with her fist clenched.  
  
A rustle of newspapers could be heard and he looked over at her with his spectacles on. She looked flabbergasted to see him wear glasses. It made him look smart and well.good looking. 'Hell, what am I thinking? It's just a pair of glasses!' her mind shouted. 'Man, what a turn on.'  
  
Syaoran gave a nod and said, "What? No come backs?" She didn't answer.  
  
Stuck in her own thoughts, she replied with what she was thinking about. "You were glasses."  
  
He tapped the table in rhythm and said, "Obviously you can see that. You deserve a medal. Someone! Hand the girl a medal!"  
  
She looked at him fiercely and said in a hard voice, "You're still mad about last night?"  
  
'I wasn't thinking about it but now that she brought it up,' he thought. "Yes, actually I am. Quite angry that you deceived me like that especially in a parking lot," he said. "I thought if you were going to seduce me, it'd happen in a more secluded area. Next time, try my bedroom."  
  
She went red to her face. Sakura was flaming with humility. "I wasn't the one who was 'happy' to see me," she threw back.  
  
Syaoran began to find his newspaper relatively interesting. 'Hah! In your face!'  
  
"Anyways, I didn't come down here to see your ugly face. I came here with a preposition to ask you," she said after a minute of silence.  
  
He took his glasses off and placed them onto the table. "Oh?" he asked. "What might that be? Shocking to hear you're actually asking me about this."  
  
She pretended to think for a couple of minutes with her index finger on her chin. Sakura walked to the chair next to Syaoran and sat down. "I want to go shopping," she stated, "And you can take me."  
  
"Why can't you go with one of your friends or ask Wei to bring you?" he said irritatably.  
  
She traced the fabic on the table and said, "Because you're the one who's going to be paying for my clothes."  
  
"Here's your coffee, Mistress," the young woman said and hurried to leave.  
  
"Thank you," she called out to the hurried woman. "Mmmm.this is excellent."  
  
"I'm going to be paying for your clothes? When did I ever decide that?" he asked, turning a page of the newspaper.  
  
"Since now!" she exclaimed. "If you're not going to take me, I can always ask Tet-"  
  
Syaoran nearly leaped up hearing that man's name. "Let's go then. Make it snappy."  
  
"Aren't you working today?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Syaoran folded up his newspaper neatly and set it on the racks beside him. Stirring his coffee, he replied, "I do, but the office can handle one day without me."  
  
'He's nice, he's mean. It's like hot and cold,' she thought. "Let's go!" she yelled, causing him to wince.  
  
He sat still, not budging from his seat. She glared at him and he took a sip of his coffee. A determined Sakura paced over to Syaoran and tugged on his shirt.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" he simply asked. 'If she wants to play the child, I'm going to play the adult. The adult. I have the advantages.'  
  
"I thought you said we were going to go now," she said.  
  
He looked her from her slim calves, hidden by the pajamas, to her radiant face. She felt naked under his gaze. "You're still wearing night clothes," he told her as if she was stupid.  
  
"I think it's proved to be noticable but do I look like I have clothes?" she snapped.  
  
He finished drinking his coffee and said, "I'll wait outside, go get a jacket."  
  
She skipped up the stairs to go find a jacket but all she had left was the clothes she borrowed from Tomoyo. The rest of her clothes she wore was at Tomoyo's house and at her house. Sakura gave a miserable look in the mirror. The temperature had changed drastically and it was probably freezing cold. She walked back downstairs and stuffed her feet in slippers. 'I hate winter!' she thought as she swung open the door. A cold breeze chilled her face.  
  
She noticed Syaoran leaning against his car, waiting for her. Suddenly, she did feel like a child in his presence. In her pajamas and slippers, he wore khacki slacks with a dark brown long sleeve button up. He wore a leather jacket and brown shoes. 'At least I know he's not color blind and color coordinated,'  
  
Syaoran looked at what Sakura was wearing. 'Is that girl plain stupid? Does she even think? It's freezing cold out here and all she is wearing is.' his thoughts trailed off as soon as he caught the wind smothering her pajamas onto her skin. Syaoran's throat felt caught and broke out of his trance as soon as he noticed her shivers.  
  
He walked up to her and looked down on her. "What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"I thought I told you to get a jacket," he said in an annoyed tone with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li, but it seems to me that I don't have one!" she said, stomping her slippers onto the ground for emphasis.  
  
He coughed, trying to hide his laughter rumbling through him. "Oh laugh, would you? While someone like me, is suffering from being cold and you laugh," she said in a angry tone.  
  
'I'm freezing my ass off here and he laughs! He actually laughs!' she thought as she rubbed her arms up and down her shoulders.  
  
"I hate winter!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Did Russia hear you yet?" Syaoran asked. He walked over her and grabbed her waist.  
  
"Wait just a minute, now what do you think-" she was cut off when she was pulled against his body. Unable to speak, she looked elsewhere but his face.  
  
"I think, I'm keeping you warm," he said lowly. She wiggled in his arms and suddenly, he didn't need his jacket anymore.  
  
"I don't need your warmth," she said slowly. "I'll just hurry to the car."  
  
"You're going to freeze to death," he scolded gently and held onto her when she tried to shove his arms off her. She was indeed warm but she wasn't going to admit it to him especially since he was a centimeter away from her!  
  
She still tried to move out of his arms. Finally, he hoisted her in his arms and she cried out in surprise.  
  
Her legs dangled freely as he held her back and underneath her legs. She could feel the heat emitting from his body. 'Warm. Hot.'  
  
"I guess if I can't fight it, might as well join it," she murmured as she laid her head onto his chest.  
  
His heart was beating rapidly. It was getting harder to breathe when she was right in his arms. He began to walk in long strides to the car and he hastily tried to open the door. Sakura opened it for him and her mouth curved upwards a bit.  
  
He placed her into the front seat delicately as if she were fragile. She turned her face away from his and put on her seat belt. He ran to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere is fine, I just need some clothes to wear," she said as she felt sleep take over her.  
  
He looked over at her as he backed the car up out of the enormous drive way. "Sleepy?" he inquired.  
  
"Nope, just resting my eyes," she said, her eyes slowly closing. She curled up into a little ball and dozed off.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and thought, 'She's cute. Cute. What am I saying? Last night she was sexy! She's a kid. She's an adult. She's twenty-two.' His thoughts battled with his conscience.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," he said in her ear. Sakura felt a warm breath that tickled her senses and made the hairs on her neck stand up.  
  
She gave a yawn and opened her eyes to find herself staring directly into Syaoran's eyes. Startled, she glanced away and noticed the stores.  
  
"Did you want to go with me or did you want to wait inside the car? I can guarantee it's going to be a long time you're going to sit in this car," she said.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran's lips tugged. "Why not?"  
  
She crossed her arms and said, "Sure? Sure as in you want to go with me or sure as in you want to stay in the car?"  
  
"Sure as in whatever you think sure is," he shot back.  
  
"Let's go then, someone has to pay for my stuff," she said gleefully. "Wooh!"  
  
***  
  
"How about this one, miss?" the sales associate held up. She held up a light pink dress with a scoop at the neck. The dress was quite short and small. Sakura was about to shake her head when the sales associate shoved her in to try it on.  
  
Syaoran had a bored expresson on his face. 'Just how long is she going to take?' he thought as he saw the sales associte shove Sakura inside.  
  
"Excuse me," Syaoran spoke up. The sales associate walked up and stood half way in front of him. He gave an arrogant smile at her once over.  
  
"Could you let her try on whatever she wants without bringing all those clothes? She doesn't seem to like anything you bring her," he said. He was engaged, not blind. His eyes roamed her body and noticed she was more taller than Sakura.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked, twirling her hair around. "I only brought them for her because I thought she would look good in them."  
  
"Thanks but that's all." he searched her name tag on her chest, "Kiomi."  
  
She gave a giggle and walked over to where he was sitting, a couple seats away from Sakura's dressing room.  
  
She had dark brown hair, darker than Sakura's. Kiomi' s eyes weren't emerald but a brown color. Her chest size was obvious by the way she wore her tight shirt. Clad in tight black jeans, Syaoran gave an appreciative nod. She looked no younger than Sakura and no older. The difference was the way she held herself. She knew what she wanted.  
  
"Aren't you Li Syaoran?" she asked, fluttering her eye lashes at him.  
  
He gave a cheshire cat smile and replied, "I'm pretty sure I am."  
  
"Hey? Uhm, I don't think I like this one either?" Sakura said looking around for the sales associate.  
  
She found her standing next to Syaoran closely. Syaoran was sitting down in his chair, not objecting the way the girl was throwing herself on him. Sakura held her head up high and took small steps to them.  
  
'I can do this,' she thought. 'Head up high, no looking away. I shouldn't care. He's a free man, Hong Kong's most wanted bachelor. What makes me think I'm any different from all his other women? I'm the one who's not blind enough to fall for his stupid charms. He's a charmer, that's all he is.'  
  
***  
  
Syaoran's heart stopped when he saw Sakura stick out her head and came out. She wore a petite sized dress that held onto every curve she had. It clung to her, proving she certainly did have curves like every other women. She kept trying to hold up the low neck scoop, but the more she tried, the lower it fell.  
  
Her slender legs and feet glided to them. She was.beautiful. "I don't want this either," she said as she came up to Kiomi.  
  
"It looks great on you!" Kiomi announced.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Syaoran said.  
  
Somehow, she felt as if his opinion mattered a great deal. Everything he said, she would do the opposite. "I don't want it," she gritted through her teeth. She had her hands balled up into fists, trying to contain herself.  
  
Syaoran felt something in the air. Something Sakura had brought with her when she came out of the dressing room. Her face was etched with no emotion but her eyes betrayed her. It was her eyes. She looked almost hurt. He shrugged it off. 'What would she be hurt by? No one's done anything to her,' he thought.  
  
"I'm going to find my own clothes," Sakura said, her stomach churning.  
  
"I'll go with you," Syaoran offered, although he really didn't want to move out of his seat.  
  
She saw it. "No, I'm fine on my own. Why don't you stay here and have a nice chat with."  
  
"Kiomi," he filled in for her.  
  
"That's it. I'll be back," she said, looking through him, rather than at him. Her burning gaze left him unsatisfied as she rummaged through the clothes.  
  
"So, what's a powerful man like you, doing with her?" Kiomi asked.  
  
'Powerful, that's the last thing I am,' he thought. "Long story, how about I tell you over dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Enchanted," Kiomi giggled as she wrote down her number on a pad of paper.  
  
He took the number and put it in his jacket. 'Kiomi, Kiomi, Kiomi. What do I have in store for you?'  
  
***  
  
"I hate all these stupid clothes. I want to go home. I want my clothes," she moaned as she spun the rack around. "I hate hate hate this."  
  
Finally settling on a grey, wool knee length skirt and a boat neck pink sweater to wear for today, she hopped around to the junior section. 'I love this!' she thought as she carried them with her.  
  
"Oooh! This is ugly and kiddy! It's a must have!"  
  
She paid for all her belongings, since she only needed some clothing to wear until Tomoyo made them for her. She swung her bags and walked into a shoe store. People around her peered at her choice of clothing.  
  
Sakura looked at the lingerie. What she wore under her clothes was nobody's business but hers. 'Might as well indulge myself,' she thought looking at the garments.  
  
She gave everyone a sheepish smile and proceeded to find her pairs of shoes she wanted.  
  
Sakura was a shoe freak. She loved loved loved shoes. "Oooh, look at all the shoes!"  
  
"That's it," she said to herself. "I'm done."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She whipped around. It was Tetsuo. "Funny meeting you in a woman's shoe store."  
  
"Waverly," he explained.  
  
"So how are things?" she asked to be polite. What she really wanted to do was go find Syaoran and go home.  
  
Tetsuo gave a spectacular grin and asked, "I could ask the same question. Nice clothes, by the way." Her eyes followed his and she didn't like the way they were watching her.  
  
"Hey, I've got to go right now. I'll see you around, 'kay?" Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"Call me then," he persuaded. She nodded and he gave her his digits. When she left to find Syaoran, she thought about the small torn sheet of paper with his number on it.  
  
'I don't think so,' and tossed the paper away. The paper flew in the air and twirled around in the air before it fell. It landed and people hustling in and out had stepped on it and it was no longer seen.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Where have I been?" she repeated, "I've been around, just buying all my things."  
  
"Did you even bother to tell me?" he asked roughly in a harsh tone.  
  
She gave him a skeptical glance and answered, "I would have but it seemed you were too busy with the sales clerk to acknowledge my presence!"  
  
He had no reply for that and changed the subject, since she was right. "Don't turn the tables on me! It's you, who we are talking about. What I do with who is none of your concern!"  
  
'That's the last straw I've had with him,' she thought. She took the bags and walked away from him. 'I'm not going to stand there and take it like a perfect little wife would have. I'm my own person. Who does he think he is? If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even have his corporation! That dim-witted son of a.son of a mother!'  
  
Someone grabbed her bags from her hands and asked, "Do you always have to do that?"  
  
"If it has to deal with you, yes I do."  
  
"What is your problem, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, feeling confused at the moment.  
  
She turned to him and pointed at him. "What's my problem? What's my problem? I don't know! Tell me something, what's your problem? And don't call me Sakura, it's Kinimoto to you."  
  
'Ouch, that hurt,' he thought as he followed her out the door. 'Maybe it's her time of the month.'  
  
"And it's not PMS, for heaven's sake!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Yes it is, or else you wouldn't be yelling at me," he countered. Syaoran put her bags into the trunk of the car. He was surprised it wasn't very much she bought. While she sat impatiently in the car, he snooped through her stuff.  
  
'Skirt, shirt, jumper, shoes, shoes, and shoes,' he looked through each bag. He shook his head.  
  
"Hurry up," she said, "If you're looking through my things."  
  
"What's this little bag?" he held up, seeing all the tissue sticking out. She jumped up.  
  
"Do not open that."  
  
"What's in here?"  
  
"Nothing! It's mine!" Sakura said. It was her under garments! She almost shrieked when she saw it in his hands.  
  
"Just like everything else is yours." Instead of opening it, he stuck his hand through all the tissue. 'Scraps. Soft. Silk. Lace. Holy shit.' Syaoran pulled his hand out, knowing why she wanted her bag back.  
  
"You had no right to do that," she said, gritting her teeth. "You had NO right."  
  
Syaoran gave her the bag and said nothing. He was still getting over the fact at what she bought.  
  
They both threw everything into his trunk and made their way to the front of the car.  
  
'Would I be here if I wasn't engaged? What would I be doing? Would I be working? Teaching?' Sakura traced the fabric of the car.  
  
'I'm not staying with her. I'm going to drop her off and head off. Why do I feel so bad then?' he thought as he looked at Sakura, who was lost in her own thoughts as well.  
  
He parked in their drive way and popped the trunk open.  
  
She got out and gathered her bags. He tried to help her but she ignored his help. Sakura didn't feel the need to say thanks. If it were anyone to say thanks, it should have been Syaoran. After all, if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have met Kiomi. She gave a bitter smile.  
  
"Mistress! You're as cold as ice!" Wei exclaimed when he touched her hands.  
  
She smiled at Wei, "No, I'm fine. Is anyone in the kitchen?"  
  
"Just the cook and her helpers," he replied.  
  
"Great! If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen!"  
  
"What about your bags?" he asked, holding them up. "Shall I put them in Master Li's room?"  
  
"No! I mean, no thank you. I'm in the next room."  
  
Wei nodded as she went into the kitchen. 'Whatever you say, young Mistres.'  
  
***  
"Does he know you're going to be there?"  
  
"No he doesn't. A surprise."  
  
"Oh, he'll be so surprised! Too bad I can't be there to see his face."  
  
"He does not know I will be home early. I wish to see how the young one is doing with my Syaoran."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
***  
  
"Wei!" Syaoran yelled as he entered his house. "WEI!"  
  
"Welcome back, Master Li," he said and bowed.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" He wanted to know where she had gone off to.  
  
"In the kitchen," Wei said.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
  
***  
  
"No, not like that!" Sakura waved her arm.  
  
"I'm just trying to help!" the cook said.  
  
"No! Go sit down and take a rest! For today, I'll make everything! Does that sound good? I bet you're always cooking too! Go take a walk outdoors. Shoo!" she prodded.  
  
The cook hesitated, looking at the mess.  
  
"Come on, go see your lover or something! Just get out of here!" Sakura goaded.  
  
"L-lover! Mistress! Imagine if Master Li hears you speaking nonsense!" the cook sputtered.  
  
"What nonsense?" a masculine voice asked. He leaned against the door, glancing at the two women.  
  
"N-nothing, Mast-master Li."  
  
"Go! You better or I'll tell him about you-know-what!" Sakura threatened, holding up her knife.  
  
"What's the you-know-what?" the cook asked befuddled. The cook backed slowly looking at the knife.  
  
"Argh! Go now! Or else I'm never letting you into the kitchen again!" she shrieked. "Do you want to be fired? I didn't think so!"  
  
"I'm going! I'll be back later but leave me the dishes and pots to do! I can't believe I'm letting you take over my kitchen!" the cook declared and rushed out of the room when she saw Sakura holding up a pot.  
  
"Finally!" Sakura huffed. She blew her hair out of her eyes. Then she realized Li was standing in the kitchen as well. 'I'm going to ignore that.that loser!' she thought. 'Loser, big word there.ugh.'  
  
She opened the cupboards and draws. "Pots, measurement cups, power, oil, check," she rambled on and on. After mixing the batter, she poured them into a round pan. "Into the oven," she murmured and popped the oven shut with a flick of her elbow.  
  
"Desert's done, now for the rest," she said.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura bump the draw in with her hip. Moving with grace, she looked domestic in his kitchen. She always moved around, and here she was cooking! She let the cook have the day off, and took her place instead.  
  
"Can I help?" he asked, hoping she would say 'yes'.  
  
"No," was her reply.  
  
He was astonished she had said 'no'. He wouldn't give up. "Please?" he tried again.  
  
Syaoran receieved the same reply, "No." There was something about this little girl, that drew him to her.  
  
He saw a streak of powder on her cheek. Finding a clean rag, he stood behind her. Hearing her catch her breath, he turned her around slowly. Syaoran wiped the streak off her face.  
  
"Thanks," she said, looking grateful.  
  
"Your welcome," he said, brushing the strands of hair that covered her face. His long fingers tracing her face, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"But you still can't help," she noted, opening her eyes and moving away from him.  
  
He nearly fell over. "Why not?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"  
  
"I want to help, it looks like fun," he said. "I've never really worked in the kitchen."  
  
She gaped at him. "You've never cooked?"  
  
"Does microwave count?" he asked with a helpless grin.  
  
"Fine, but if you mess anything up, I'm blaming it on you!" she said. She gave him directions to stir and mix.  
  
"No! You're doing it all wrong. It's still too rough. Like this," she said, taking the stirring spoon out of his hand. She demonstrated the graceful turns she made.  
  
"Like this?" he asked, he covered his hand with hers and followed her movements. Their movements moved together were slow and sensual-perfect.  
  
"Uh, like that," she stammered. "I think you got it."  
  
She made the pasta sauce with ripe tomatoes and mushrooms. She stirred it and tasted it. "Mmm," she made a little sound at the back of her throat. "Just right."  
  
Syaoran's grip on the handle spoon tightened at the noise she made. It was provocative.  
  
She was boiling the water for the shells and bounced over to where he was standing.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"I think so," he said. She poured the batter into another pan and popped it into the lower over.  
  
"That's about it, not much. You can go now," she said, dusting herself off from all the powder mix.  
  
"Why would I leave when I could do this?" He took the left over batter, swiped it with one finger and put it on her nose. She looked at his finger.  
  
"LI-KUN!" she said softly. "You asked for it!" She grabbed some batter and smeared it onto his face.  
  
He caught her one of her fingers in his mouth. His tongue wrapped around her finger and sucked gently, "Delicious."  
  
She didn't know how to respond. Did he mean her or the batter? She pretended to look disgusted and wiped her finger off with her apron.  
  
"Yuck," she said. "You could have given me something."  
  
"Cooties?" he asked. "What is this, grade school?"  
  
Sakura gave a smile and said, "You catch on real fast." She took grabbed the powder mix and threw some onto his hair. In return, he grabbed the powder and tried to hit her with it. He missed and powder flew into the air.  
  
"I can't see!" she said loudly. "You dork, you blinded me!"  
  
"Well, I can't see either!"  
  
"It's all your fault, if you hadn't thrown the powder!"  
  
"If you hadn't thrown it onto my hair, then I wouldn' t have thrown it back!"  
  
She reached and felt something hard and muscular. "Stop feeling on me," he teased, feeling her hand let go of his arm.  
  
"I'm not! I told you I can't see!" she said, pushing him onto the floor. Instinctively, he pulled her down with him.  
  
They both hit the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Ow, my head," Syaoran said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Let me go," Sakura said. She moved around but he didn't let go.  
  
Warmth spread to his lower region and he finally let her go. "We both need a shower. Geez, you're a mess."  
  
"You're worse."  
  
"You wanna shower first, or you want me shower first? Or we can-"  
  
She shook her head and powder flung everywhere. She giggled softly and replied, "No thanks, you can go first. I'm going to clean up. Hopefully the cook doesn't see her kitchen in ruins."  
  
He left without another word and couldn't believe he had a food fight. 'I haven't thrown food around since I was in school!' he thought. 'A nice cold shower would be nice.'  
  
***  
"I don't enjoy his company, I definitely don't. I think I'm going insane! Ugh, and look at my pajamas! They're dirty and soiled. I didn't buy any other pajamas either!" She took a towel and started to clean the mess they had created. "It's all his fault," she muttered.  
  
She cleaned all the pots and pans, rinsed them, and dried them off. It took a lot but it paid off. Sakura stood back and admired her handiwork. Everything sparkled and shined.  
  
She placed the pasta sauce on the cooler side of the stove and put the shells on a noodle screen to drain all the water away.  
  
Sakura skipped up the steps of the staircase and decided to take a shower.  
  
"He seems to be finished," she said. She grabbed a towel and her clothes she had bought that same day. "Oh, I think I'll take a bath instead."  
  
***  
  
"Where'd she go now?" he asked, but no one was around. Then he heard the water running upstairs running.  
  
"And that answered my question," he said afterwards. He waltzed into the kitchen and noticed everything was clean, if possible, cleaner than before.  
  
The food was neatly placed on the stove and she had even set the table up. It was a table for two. An image of Kiomi conjured right then. His freedom. Was he actually looking forward to dining with his fiancee? What the hell was wrong with him? He had a reputation to live up to.  
  
He would be back before she would realize he was even gone. Syaoran took the keys and left the house silently.  
  
***  
  
"This is absolutely splendid, Mistress!" the cook exclaimed as she took another taste of the sauce.  
  
"Please, don't call me Mistress. Call me Sakura," she said.  
  
"Okay, Mi-Sakura," the cook stuttered.  
  
"Oh, this isn't much. It's just American pasta I learned from a cook book Daddy bought me when he flew down to America. He said their food was different to ours, but it was still good all the same."  
  
"It's excellent! I enjoy having you in the kitchen! Everything is clean and imaculate!" the cook said. "You're not at all like Syaoran. That boy makes his food and throws things around."  
  
Sakura blushed at the praise and said, "Please have some."  
  
"Oh I most definitely will! Won't you join me?" she asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head and said, "I'll wait for Li to eat with me. Although I don't know where he went. I could have sworn he was in the house." She looked at her grey skirt and smiled.  
  
"I thought he went out already?" the cook asked, confusion on her face.  
  
Sakura's eye brows went up. "He did?"  
  
"One of the workers outside said they saw him driving out of the garage," the cook answered earnestly.  
  
In the softest voice the cook had ever heard, she said, "Oh. Well, I'll wait anyway. Maybe he forgot something."  
  
"If that's what you want." The cook left Sakura, who felt lost.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Sakura was tired of waiting. She had rearranged the set of table ware more than six times already. "I might as well change. There's no point in wearing my new clothes if I'm eating by myself."  
  
'Shit, I forgot my pajamas,' she thought annoyed. 'I'll just borrow Li's clothes. He has so many clothes, he won't notice if a few are missing.'  
  
She went up the spiral stairs and into his room. Syaoran's scent was everywhere. The smell of fresh pine and his colonge filled the air.  
  
Sakura went to his closet and went through his hangers. For a man who was clumsy in the kitchen, his closet was organized. She rummaged through his shirts and accidentally tugged one out. Something fell out of his jacket. It was a small piece of notepad paper. 'No, you shouldn't be going through his things. It's his privacy. I'm invading it. Don't look. Don't look.' Curiousity got the better of her and she decided she'd look at it. Quickly. Anxious to find out what it was, she realized the paper was in the same jacket he wore today. She bent down to pick it up and read it. Her heart had sunk to her stomach and possibly to the floor she stood on.  
  
She re-read it incase her eyes were lying to her. Her eyes weren't lying. But Syaoran was. The paper read 'Kiomi, call me' with her number on it.  
  
Sakura felt numb all over. "So that's where Li went."  
  
She found a pair of black sweats and a green t-shirt. Slipping them on, she forgot about her clothes in his room. Her clothes were laid forgotten and Kiomi's number fell from her fingertips and landed ontop of her clothes.  
  
Sakura went to the kitchen and lit some candles where she had set the table for them. She couldn't sit still for some reason. So she put the shells and pasta sauce onto a plate for each of them. Sakura even had wine on the table, waiting for a couple to drink. She sighed and placed her elbow on the table. Why was she doing this in the first place?  
  
What if he hadn't left to see Kiomi? What if he really did forget something? Was she making up excuses for him now?  
  
Sakura waited for another few hours. She waited for the door to open with Li standing in the door way. But he never came. Her stomach growled with hunger but she fought the hunger that ate her up inside. He never came. Slowly, sleep took over her. 'I can't sleep,' she thought. 'What if he comes home?' Her eyes were lulled by the tempting sleep that taunted her from afar. She gave up waiting for Li and gave into the sweet slumber that took over her.  
  
***  
  
I know it's a bad place to leave off, but I've been writing since morning! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, leave your comments and feedback in the reviews but keep your predictions of what'll happen next to yourself.  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Business Arrangement  
  
Written by Dknight02  
  
E-mail: D_Knight02@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: xDani029x  
  
A/N: This is an A/U fic of CCS. Characters are OOC. Read and review, please. No flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Story is mine.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, you're so funny!" Kiomi said, giggling endlessly. "Thanks for dinner. I had the most amazin' time! Just wait until I tell all my friends! They're going to be sooo jealous of me!"  
  
Syaoran stiffened at the word 'dinner', remembering Sakura making dinner. But he gave a suave grin. "No problem, it was wonderful to enjoy a beautiful evening with a beautiful lady."  
  
"Mmm, how about desert?" she asked coyly, playing with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"My place or yours?" he asked, in a strained voice. Sakura wouldn't get out of his mind. She was the reason he was feeling bothered, not because of Kiomi.  
  
"Yours," she replied, running her hands on his leg. "I'm on the pill, so no worries."  
  
He parked the car outside and she began to kiss him feverantly. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. He hadn't had a chance to breathe yet and her tongue was jamming itself down his throat. She was persistent and finally he relented. He gave her what she wanted. Li Syaoran knew how to play the game wasn't a dunce, he. She climbed out of the passenger seat and onto his lap. He pushed his seat back so she could fit.  
  
"Let's go," she said, between kisses. "I can't wait."  
  
He opened the door and carried her out. She slipped her hand under his shirt and ran her hands up his muscles. Syaoran was hard all over and she knew it. He tried to open the door without making any noise.  
  
As soon as the porch light turned on, Sakura awoke drowsily. "Who's there?" she softly called out. She saw she was on the living room coach. Wei must have put her there. She sat up from where she slept and saw two dark figures. She turned on the lamp that was beside her.  
  
It was Syaoran and Kiomi. Buttons from his shirt were loose and his shirt was wrinkled. Kiomi's skirt rode up her thigh and her shirt fell low.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura's betrayl written on her face. He wanted to drop Kiomi and rush over to Sakura. But she didn't stand there long enough. Sakura flew up the stairs in a whirlwind.  
  
"Who was that?" Kiomi asked curiously. "Was it the same girl I saw today?"  
  
"Yeah," was all he said.  
  
"Oh," Kiomi said, with a hint of jealously in her voice. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Do you care or something?"  
  
He brought her to his room and locked the door. 'I don't care about a little girl. If I did, I wouldn't be banging a real woman like I am right now,' he thought to himself as he climbed onto of Kiomi, who seemed to be enjoying herself. Sakura was the real woman but he didn't want to think about her. 'The night is much too short,' he growled as he felt Kiomi underneath him. ***  
  
'Kami, I am an idiot! I thought Li was an idiot, I'm the bigger idiot! How could I ever think he would stay and eat dinner with me? What made me wait for him? I feel so stupid. He had another woman in his arms and here I am whining about it. Did I think he would change? Of course not, so why the hell do I care? Maybe I don't care. Maybe I just think I care, but I don't.'  
  
Sakura clutched her stomach. It was aching for food desperately but she refused to give in. She tossed and turned in her bed. All she heard was the head board of Li's room hitting the wall and the springs of the bed squeaking loudly.  
  
She cringed and got out of her bed. "I can't take it anymore!" she declared. Sakura went to another wing to find another bedroom where she could sleep without being reminded about what happened.  
  
"I hate him! I hate him! Everything I go for is ruined by him! I'm suppose to not care, not give a damn, and not worry over things like this! Which is what I'm doing now and great! I'm even talking to myself!" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura sat near the window and looked outside. The stars seemed to twinkle in the vast sky. 'Sometimes I wish things went back to the way they were,' she thought.  
  
***  
  
"That was fun," Kiomi murmured in a tired voice. She laid her head onto his broad chest. She drew circles on his arms.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted," he corrected, playing with the strands of her hair. Then he saw honey colored hair and emerald eyes in the place of Kiomi. What was he doing?  
  
"You have to go," Syaoran sat up and pushed her off.  
  
She flipped herself around. "But why?"  
  
"I said so, now get out before I make you!" he ordered. "Now."  
  
"I thought we both had fun," she shot back. "I know you did."  
  
"We both did but now it's time to end the fun, I move on with my life and you with yours," Syaoran explained. "Don't you get it?"  
  
"That's all? Nothing? Not even a thank you or call me? I was used and you don't even care about me!" she wailed. "I'm not good enough for you, that's it! Isn't it?"  
  
He gave a long kiss because he knew she wanted affection and said, "It wouldn't work out."  
  
"Maybe-maybe we could work it out," she said, trying to catch his lips. "I know I'm young, but I'm still a woman."  
  
He shook his head. "Another time. I have things to do."  
  
"I thought I'd be different! I want to be with you! You promised!" Kiomi sniffed. Tears splashed her eyes, making her face red and blotchy.  
  
"Either get out or I'll be forced to throw you out. Naked."  
  
Kiomi grabbed all her clothing and stuffed her feet in her shoes. "I hate you. I'll get you for this. It's all because of her, isn't it?" she spat out. "I'll find a way. I will."  
  
"You know the way out," he called out to her. She looked at him and walked out of his room.  
  
"I can't believe I did that!" he groaned into his pillow. 'Sakura was standing right there and I had Kiomi in my arms!' he shut his eyes to think. He turned on his lamp beside his bed. 'Clothes,' he thought. 'Kiomi must have left some of it.'  
  
He picked it up and saw Kiomi's number on it. It wasn't Kiomi's clothes, it was Sakura's clothes! It was the very same clothes she had bought with him at the plaza. 'I shouldn't care, but strange enough, I do.' He groaned was muffled by the large pillow.  
  
Syaoran crawled back into bed before sunrise. "Sleep now, talk tomorrow," he decided.  
  
***  
  
Someone knocked at his door. "Coming," he yelled, rubbing his eyes. Instead of waiting, the door flung open. 'Guess she forgot to lock it,' he thought.  
  
"Surprise, dear Syaoran!" Yelan called out. "Oh! Shouldn't you be wearing clothes?"  
  
"Mother? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here for another week!" he exclaimed, grabbing his robe.  
  
"Oh, I know dear! I decided I would fly in early to help you out with your wedding! I bet you haven't even started!" she chimed. "I'm right, aren't I? I know you're excited. Isn't Sakura beautiful? She is, isn't she?"  
  
He smiled ackwardly and said, "You're right as usual."  
  
Then his mother gasped. "Who's clothes are these?"  
  
"Oh, those are Sakura's." A flood of memories about what happened during the night gave him a headache. It was worse than a morning hang over.  
  
"Have you-well you know, I mean, are you-with Sakura? Grand children?" Yelan was so excited she couldn't talk straight. She couldn't wait to tell Fujitaka!  
  
"Mother! There's nothing of that sort going on!"  
  
"Then why are her clothes in a pile on the floor?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Mother." Syaoran said in a warning tone.  
  
Yelan gave a hopeful smile and said, "All right, I'll stop. Where is Sakura, son? Her father and brother went to their home but told me to tell you to bring her over. I believe they are unpacking things at the moment," Yelan mentioned.  
  
"Sakura, she's here somewhere. I'll be up in a few minutes," Syaoran said sleepily.  
  
Yelan crept out of the room and shut his door. He showered and looked for his black sweat pants. 'Gone, where'd they go?' Syaoran asked and wore his green sweats instead. He found a black t-shirt and tucked it under his arm.  
  
"Find Sakura first," he said, squinting his eyes.  
  
As soon as he stepped out of his room, the cook appeared before his eyes. She was very angry and held a spatula in her hand. "I can't believe you did that!" she screeched. "Sakura is a wonderful Mistress and you dare cheat on her? She waited all night for your return to eat dinner with her! The poor child hasn't even eaten since last night! I bet while you were ravaging that witch, her inside was eating itself!" the cook scolded.  
  
Syaoran was shocked and speechless for a couple of minutes. In a stern voice, "Don't you ever scold me like that! My own mother doesn't even scold me, yet you have the nerve to do so! Remember I can fire you at any rate!"  
  
"I don't care! Go ahead!" the cook shot back. "I'd rather serve her any day."  
  
"What's going on?" a soft voice asked. Sakura stood between the two arguing. She rubbed her elbow and tilted her head.  
  
"Nothing, nothing is going on. I was just telling Master Li here, that breakfast is ready," the cook said, gritting her teeth as she spoke each word. "Go down to eat, Sakura."  
  
"I'm not hungry," she lied.  
  
"Dear, I know you didn't eat last night. I'm sure you're as hungry as the dickens!" the cook exclaimed.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath to steady her shaky voice. "I said I'm not hungry."  
  
The cook took notice of her eyes and decided Sakura knew best of herself. "All right, if you're hungry, come down and eat." The cook left the two alone.  
  
"Where were you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I slept into another wing."  
  
"Why?" he asked. She didn't look him in the eye, looking everywhere but not at him.  
  
"Because I wanted to. I couldn't sleep."  
  
He was about to ask why she couldn't sleep but thought against it. "Look at me," he commanded. Sakura obeyed for once and looked up.  
  
Her eyes had bags underneath them and her hair was a mess. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked.  
  
"Why didn't you eat?" he asked.  
  
"Why all the questions?" she asked back. She had no energy to argue with the king of jerks himself. She was tired, hungry, and depressed. 'I can't believe I'm letting him order me around,' she thought sadly. 'I miss Tomoyo. I feel humilated. What if my friends knew Mr. Knight In Shining Armor slept with another woman while I was still at home? This is embarassing.'  
  
"Why didn't you eat?" he repeated. The fieryness from her eyes had left and was replaced with a depth he couldn't understand.  
  
"I'm going out today," she said. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes."  
  
He stepped back and noticed she wore his sweats. She looked adorable wearing his clothes. If he wasn't so preoccupied, he would have seen they were matching with opposite colorfs. "I'll give them to you later," she said. She tried to walk away from him. His presence beside her made her coil.  
  
'What is coming over me? I never used to be afraid. Now I'm acting as if I can't even face Li. Li Syaoran, he's just a man. What is it about him that makes me scared?' she asked herself.  
  
He grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain. "Sorry about that," he apologized, releasing his grip. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why would you say something is wrong?"  
  
"The way you're acting, it's different." He felt negative vibes being around her. Her cheeriness seemed to disappear within her.  
  
"I want to go now, please let go of me."  
  
He let go of her and watched her go into her room. Her walk, he noticed, had a slight limp to it. She was holding onto her stomach. 'Why doesn't she eat then!' he thought. 'She must be hungry and she doesn't eat! This doesn't make sense!' Li Syaoran stood there shaking his head with confusion.  
  
***  
  
"I'm tired of it all," she said to her reflection. Sakura dressed herself in a pair of ratty looking jeans and a t-shirt. Holding up her hair, she grabbed thep hone. She called Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" she greeted.  
  
"Hey, could you pick me up? I want to talk with you," Sakura said.  
  
"Sure! Should I bring Eriol?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's between you and me," Sakura said firmly. "I need a friend."  
  
"I'll be over in a couple of minutes," Tomoyo assured.  
  
She hung up and sighed in relief.  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran! Where is Sakura?" Yelan asked.  
  
"She's going out," he said wearily. Everything was about Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I see! I have a business client to see today! I won't be home until tomorrow morning, okay? I hope things do not get delayed. If they do, I'll try to be home as soon as I can to help," Yelan said. "You'll manage on your own, right? I trust you will watch over Sakura like you have this week."  
  
He nodded as his mother left him. 'What have I done?' he asked himself.  
  
***  
"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo! I hate him, but I can't stay mad at him!" Sakura said making a fist. "I just want to pull my hair out and scream my lungs out."  
  
Tomoyo handed a cup of tea to Sakura. "First of all, calm down and tell me why you are so worked up. I've never seen you this worked up since report cards," she teased.  
  
In spite of how she felt, Sakura gave her a smile. "He sends me mixed messages. First he's sweet and flirty, then he's cold and stubborn! I don't know what to think, Tomoyo! All I know is that I hate him down to the core!"  
  
"Have you ever thought that you could have sent him the mixed messages too?" Tomoyo asked, as she sipped her jasmine tea.  
  
Sakura looked baffled. "Well I never thought about it that way. Last night," she took a deep breath, "he slept with another woman!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sadly and said, "You knew he slept with other women already, what difference does this one make?"  
  
"That's not the point! He was sleeping with her when I was home!" Sakura said. "Tomoyo, he's engaged. How would you feel if Eriol slept with another woman?"  
  
Tomoyo reddened. "Point taken. I honestly don't know what to say."  
  
"How about you help me kill him? I promise I'll take all the blame."  
  
"Breathe in and out. Exhale, inhale, exhale," she teased.  
  
Sakura whined, "Tomoyo, that's not funny! I'm not pregnant!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped her inhaling and exhaling. "Okay, okay! Maybe if you treated him nicer, he'd treat you nicer. This war works both ways."  
  
"Are you saying it's all my fault?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. I'm saying it's both of your faults. I think you're both good people, but you guys have to work things out. And you're engaged to the man, Sakura! Learn to live with him, would you? Try being nice for a change. Communication is everything."  
  
"I'll try, but it doesn't mean I'm going to do it," Sakura said stubbornly.  
  
"For me?" Tomoyo blinked her amethyst eyes.  
  
Sakura huffed and said, "Fine, for you. I hate it when you do that!"  
  
Tomoyo winked and said, "And you love me for it! Things have to get better. They will. Trust me."  
  
Sakura was distracted by Tomoyo's necklace. "Is that new? Don't answer. It is new. Who gave it? Oh forget it, Eriol did. Ah, don't even deny it."  
  
The two collasped against each other and it felt like old times in middle school.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo dropped Sakura back off at Li's house when the sky had darkened. They both hugged and Sakura promised to call if she needed to talk again.  
  
Syaoran sat in his room thinking about one person. He couldn't get his mind off of her.  
  
"Li-kun?" a small voice asked outside his door. He almost ran to his door to open it. Berating himself, he tried to be casual.  
  
"Sakura," he said, then bit his tongue. "I mean, Kinimoto."  
  
"I'm back but I'm going out for a walk," she said. "I need to contemplate about things."  
  
He already wanted to reject the thought of her walking alone. "Where are you taking a walk at?"  
  
She huffed and said, "Just around. I'll be at Penguin Park. You know where that is.'"  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she lied again. He protested but she got him to back off her case. "Lay off. I'll eat when I want to. I'll be back," she said in a direct voice.  
  
"Did you want me to go with you?" he asked again. "If you want, I'll go."  
  
She wanted to glare at him. "No, I'm fine going by myself." Sakura walked out of his room.  
  
"She's an adult, not a child," he repeated in silence.  
  
***  
  
Penguin Park was deserted. The swings swung along with the passing wind. Sakura kept thinking about what Tomoyo had told her. "So if I were nice, he'd be nice? That doesn't sound like it'll be happening anytime soon," she said.  
  
"If he was so nice, why did he sleep with another woman? Didn't he care about what I think?"  
  
"Who am I kidding? This is Li Syaoran I'm talking about."  
  
She paced around for an another hour walking to try to contemplate it all out. Out of no where, a cold breeze brushed her. The sky had turned a dark grey and it began to thunder. Eyes wide open, she looked for shelter. Rain began to pour endlessly on her. She was soaking wet. Shivering cold, she sneezed.  
  
"When will my life get any better?" she yelled out to the sky but thunder cackled in return.  
  
She shuddered and held herself. "This can't be happening," she screamed, as thunder shook in the dark skies. Sakura's arms formed goosebumps rapidly and her hair whipped against her porcelain face as she ran.  
  
***  
  
Rain dripped outside. Pitter, patter. The noise was provoking him to the end. Syaoran figured Sakura would have been back by now. Except she wasn't. He'd give her another few minutes.  
  
The silence in his room was intolerable. Without thinking, he pulled on a jacket and ran outside his house.  
  
"Where would she be?" he asked himself. Syaoran had no idea. 'Penguin Park!' his mind recalled. "I have to find her!"  
  
The rain matted his hair down to his head, but he hardly cared. He wanted to find Sakura. He needed to!  
  
Syaoran ran around the block once and found no one. 'Kami, where would she be? Where would she find shelter? Where!?' his mind bellowed. He didn't stop to think anything but the fact that Sakura was missing in this horrible weather.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled, thunder swallowing up his voice. "Where are you?" He noticed a small figure by the park bench, huddled up in fright. 'It has to be her!'  
  
Sakura was talking hysterically to herself. "I hate thunder, leave me alone! Leave me alone!"  
  
Syaoran ran up to her and shook her. Her eyes were widened with fear and she thrashed. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"No, you're coming home with me!" He ordered her and she seemed to be in a state of fear.  
  
Sakura tried every tactic available to her. She kicked, hit, and screamed herself hoarse. "No! Mommy! Where are you? Please, just leave me alone! Mommy! I need you! Please, no!"  
  
She couldn't move at all. He lifted her up and held her close to him. He carried her and ran back to their house. She was wet and coughed uncontrollably.  
  
Sakura was semi-conscious by the time he had reached her room. He laid her on his bed and she moaned in pain.  
  
How long had she been in the cold and rain?  
  
"Wake up," he whispered. "Please." He didn't know what to do. 'Should I change her? Where is mother when I need her? Kami, or maybe I could ask someone to help me? First things first, get her out of the wet clothes before she gets worse.'  
  
He slowly took off her clothing and tried to ignore her nearly naked body. Syaoran put his robe on her. It was much bigger than she was but it would have to work for now. Her skin was clammy and chilled.  
  
Syaoran felt odd changing her. He saw how beautiful her body truly was. 'Now's not the time to think of that!' his mind shouted. He was about to leave when she cried out in pain.  
  
He rushed by her side and cupped her small hand into his big one. She appeared to be wide awake. "My head, it hurts." Syaoran put his forehead on her forehead. She was burning up quickly.  
  
"I'm going to get the maid," he said. He tried to let go of her hand but she grabbed on tightly.  
  
"Don't leave me, Syaoran." He stopped when she reached for his other hand. She had called him 'Syaoran' not 'Li' or 'Li-kun'.  
  
Thunder boomed and she tugged him closer to her. Lightening soared and cackled loudly. So that was what she was afraid of, thunder and lightening.  
  
"Please stay," she begged. She took inhaled deeply, "I want you to stay with me, please." He sighed in defeat and went around his bed to join her.  
  
She slept still when she felt him inside the covers. "I won't do anything to do, I promise," he said softly in her ear.  
  
Sakura relaxed at his soothing words and he held onto her gently. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Her toes didn't even reach his ankle. "I'm scared," she whispered loudly.  
  
"Quiet, baby," he said in a gentle tone as he rocked her to sleep. "Just try to sleep."  
  
She had felt exhausted and now she closed her eyes. The feeling of Syaoran holding onto her felt like a dream. Maybe it was, she didn't know.  
  
He felt her heavy sleeping form and he let sleep take over him.  
  
***  
  
The rain dripping had woken him up. Sakura was still in his arms sleeping. He felt her head and she had cooled down. Her fever was broken. He grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. Crawling on the floor, he slept on his carpeted floor. Smiling at the angel above him, he slept without any other interruptions.  
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered when she didn't feel anyone next to her. Instead of feeling the warmth he provided, it was empty and cold. She began to panic and almost cried out when she didn't see him.  
  
"I'm right over here," he said, below her. "On the floor."  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" her lip trembled. The raining hadn't stopped but she was thankful the thundering and ruckus has stopped.  
  
"I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you, so I slept on the floor. I didn't want you to get mad at me incase you didn't remember," he pointed out.  
  
'Now is the time to be friends,' she thought. "Well, you could sleep on your bed," she said shyly. "I didn't mind before. I know you're not going to take advantage of me."  
  
He flashed a small grin at her and climbed onto his bed. "You're cold," he said, lying next to her.  
  
"I'll live," she said, trying to warm herself up.  
  
He wrapped his body around hers and she sighed. She liked being in his arms. Warmth was coursing through her body because of him. "Thanks," she whispered as she dozed off.  
  
"We need to talk in the morning," he said.  
  
She stayed silent and he figured she didn't hear him.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. He tried to wake her up without making a big commotion. Last night had been a big problem with the thunder and lightening.  
  
She yawned and stretched out her legs, which were between Syaoran's legs once again. Sakura flushed a bit and replied, "Yes?" She tried to steal her legs back but he kept them firm in place.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine now," she said. Her stomach growled loudly but she would eat later.  
  
"So now would you care to tell me about yesterday?" he asked suddenly.  
  
She tried to shrug it off. "What's the big deal? I'm just scared of thunder."  
  
"That's not all of it." He would pry this out of her if it was the last thing he did today.  
  
"When I was younger, thunder had struck a tree. My mommy had taken me to the park to feed the little ducks. When the thunder struck, I was near the tree. I was so scared and I couldn't move. Mommy would hold me close. I can still remember her heartbeats when she held me close," she continued, "Then when she passed away as I grew up, no one protected me from thunder. It's been a childhood fear. It's stupid, isn't it?"  
  
"Not at all," he admitted. "Everyone has fears. I'm sorry to hear about your mother."  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, meaning every word of it. "It's nice to you know you have a heart underneath that cocky exterior."  
  
He was about to reply when the door swung open.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo told me-" Eriol paused when he noticed the enwtined couple. Sakura ducked under the covers when she saw her Tomoyo's boyfriend. Eriol stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Syaoran pulled the covers from Sakura and she yelped as he tugged her arm.  
  
"Hi, Eriol! We weren't doing anything. I swear," Sakura said quickly. "Usually Li sleeps in his own room but I was sick."  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes, "You sleep in another room? I thought married couples sleep together? And why are there blankets and a pillow on the floor? What are you two up to?" He tapped his foot and sang out, "Well?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all! What makes you think we're up to something!" Sakura said.  
  
"Eriol," Syaoran said in a menacing tone, "Would you care to share with me why you are here when you could have called?"  
  
He gave Syaoran a smart alec grin. "I did, but it seems the plug to the phone is unhooked. Would you mind sharing with me why it was unhooked if there was nothing going on?"  
  
Sakura turned bright red and tried to hide under the covers. This time, Syaoran let her hide. She hid herself on his chest and he felt as if he were to protect her.  
  
"All right, since none of you guys are answering, I'll assume my own conclusion. And Syaoran, oh-dear-best-friend, I'll call later and I want full details."  
  
Syaoran groaned and threw the covers on his head. Sakura giggled when she saw the stressed out Syaoran.  
  
They both heard the door click as Eriol left them to their own peace. Sakura sighed, as she let out a breath of relief.  
  
"What great timing," she mentioned as she let out a hiccup.  
  
He chuckled as her head bobbed up from another hiccup. She slapped him soundly and said, "That's not -hic-funny!" Sakura tried holding her breath and counting to a hundred.  
  
Finally, the hiccups died down a bit. Syaoran, who appeared to control his laughter, smiled with chuckles escaping his mouth.  
  
"Hah! They're gone!" she punched Syaoran on his upper arm, "No more -hic-cups." She glared with a dark expression on her face, which Syaoran found amusing.  
  
Eventually, she pouted. Her bottom lip thrusted out and her eyes were wide open. He fell into peals of laughter when he saw the most angelic expression on her face. She kicked him hard.  
  
"Oof!" He rubbed his inner thighs protectively. "That could have hit the family jewels. Big no-no."  
  
She gave him a bright smile. "That's what you get for laughing at me."  
  
"But you looked too cute," he said defensively. Her smiled died down.  
  
'Why does he have to have mood swings? First sweet, then rude, and then flirty.oh!'  
  
He took a hold of her chin and held it up. "Why so glum?"  
  
She shook head. 'What do I say?'  
  
"Come on, what's wrong?" he persisted, not letting go. "We've been through a lot." He was referring about last night.  
  
"Nothing. But where do we go from here? I'm just so confused." She huddled closer to Li, who didn't answer. For once, she didn't care. She just needed someone to hold her. And the only person nearest was Li.  
  
"Well, I have something in mind. Mother won't be here for another two days. I think she stopped in early to see what was going on with the both of us." He paused before going on. "I'm not sure either."  
  
"I never asked to be in this," she said. "I still don't either."  
  
After the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted saying it. The look on Syaoran's face twisted her heart. It was hard to distinguish whether he was hurt or whether he was simply befuddled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," she apologized.  
  
"No, it's not that. I never asked to be in this either, but my mother loves our corporation. No thanks to me, but to my father. She wants it up and running," he said. "I'm just the pawn."  
  
"I know. I suppose it works for the both of us. My father doesn't want any slum marrying me and he wants me to." she stopped abruptly.  
  
"Keep going, finish your sentences!"  
  
"He thinks I need to be tied down," she replied. She cringed at the way she had said it, as if she did not want to be tied down. There was more to it than that.  
  
He didn't ask anymore. They stayed there in silence. "Guess what?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He gave her a questioning look. "What?"  
  
She pulled the covers away from him. She pulled the covers away from him. He quivered when the cold air blew on me. Syaoran gave her the most beastly look before he prowled on the bed.  
  
"You're going to get it!" he rumbled, advancing towards her.  
  
She squealed and scooted as far away from Syaoran as possible. He pounced  
  
and she screamed until he caught her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Sakura didn't want him to end up satisfied. She gave him a mighty smirk and kicked him off the bed. Syaoran hit the floor softly with a thump.  
  
"Go to work and don't forget to call Eriol," she scolded. Nearly tripping on him, she pointed to the door. 'Out', she commanded silently.  
  
He shook his head with a quirky smile. "Please?" he implored.  
  
"Nope, get out and go to work."  
  
Syaoran wasn't a man to give up easily. "With sugar on top?"  
  
Sakura pulled the covers with her as she towed them around. "I'm out then."  
  
'Damn woman,' he thought irked. "I'll call you today to discuss our further  
  
plans with this, hmmm. What shall we call this? Business arrangement? Lunch,  
  
maybe?" Syaoran looked so hopeful, she almost smiled.  
  
"Maybe." The door slammed faintly and he sat there on his floor. 'What am I going to do about this? About her? About my future? What about my reputation of being one of the top bachelors?' So many questions were running through his  
  
head.  
  
Secretly, the cook perceived the two from afar when Sakura left his room. 'Could there be hope for the two after all?' she wondered.  
  
***  
  
My excuse: I had this all done but my laptop crashed on me. Not a very fun experience. Review everyone!  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Business Arrangement  
  
Written by Dknight02  
  
E-mail: D_Knight02@hotmail.com AIM: xDani029x  
  
A/N: This is an A/U fic of CCS. Read and review, please. No flames. And as I've said before, please keep your predictions to yourself and do not leave them in the review.  
  
Disclaimer: --; You already know, no need for me to keep repeating myself.  
  
***  
  
She couldn't sit still. Not after what happened between them. 'Problems, one after another,' she thought to herself.  
  
There was nothing to be done in the house. The servants were quiet and discreet, like how they were suppose to be.  
  
"What in the world am I going to do? Should I call him and cancel? But if I call and cancel, he'll think I'm a coward. And I'm not afraid of him, never. And if I go, well, there could be more problems.and I really don't need anymore of those. I think I have enough," she groaned as she rubbed the side of her head in circular motions.  
  
"Back to question one, what am I going to do?" she wondered aloud. Ever since he came into her life, she often asked that question to herself.  
  
Glancing at the enormous clock, she gave up. It's been 3 hours, 22 minutes, and 3 seconds since she had last seen him. It was just about lunchtime already. "I'll ask Tomoyo, she should knows everything."  
  
She found the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hi! This is Tomoyo speaking!"  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! I kind of need-her voice came to a halt when she heard the rest of the answering machine.  
  
".So I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Bye!"  
  
"Great," Sakura muttered. "Now who am I going to call?" No one answered her. She stared at herself in the mirror. She could see no visible changes, but she knew they were much deeper in her.  
  
Her decision was made and she stood firm on it. She began looking for some decent clothes to throw on.  
  
***  
  
"And get me those papers! I want all of that done by today, not in an hour or the next day! Understood? I want them done by today!" he roared at everyone. He was feeling stressed out a bit. And he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, which annoyed him more than ever.  
  
His door opened as he was staring out of his window. "I thought I said not to-"  
  
"Hello, Li," Kiomi cooing, twirling her hair.  
  
'Great, the last person I need to see right now,' he thought. "Hello yourself. Did you make an appointment?" he asked casually.  
  
Her eyes narrowed a bit. "I thought we were lovers, Syaoran. What happened to that? Now you're seeing some child when you can have all of this?" she asked, arching her back. It was obvious she was trying to display her attributes.  
  
He was engaged, but he was, by all means, not blind. "Has it ever occurred to you, that things are over between us? We had fun, now it's over. And lovers? Who ever said love had anything to do with it!"  
  
"I thought we were still going to be friends," she emphasized the meaning of it. "Besides, I thought you were just kidding when you told me to leave. How embarrassing it must have been for that child to see us together in a romp. " She clicked her tongue her tongue seductively.  
  
"This is a corporate office, have some respect. You're mistaken. I wasn't kidding when I asked you to leave, I meant it. I'll even enforce it and call security right now if you don't behave properly," he said, crossing his arms. "In fact, just get the hell out."  
  
She took a seat. "Let's talk business, Li." She crossed her legs, drawing his attention to them. A short skirt ending at mid thigh, and a tight t-shirt.  
  
"And if I don't want to?" he smirked, "Besides, shouldn't you be working?"  
  
Kiomi flounced over to where he was sitting. "Come on, play with me." She propped herself on his desk and slowly leaned over to give him a hot kiss.  
  
***  
  
"That was a long trip up the stairs," she huffed at the secretary. The secretary eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"You could have taken the elevator, miss."  
  
"An elevator?!" Sakura nearly fell over. Her legs were aching terribly. "Is Syaoran here today?"  
  
She nodded and pointed. "I believe he is speaking with someone right now, but I'm sure he's not busy. Go on in."  
  
Sakura gave a bright smile in return. "Thanks!" She tugged on her jeans and shirt. The ends of her sleeves were bell shaped. "Doesn't hurt to look nice," she muttered.  
  
Instead of knocking, she thought she'd surprise him. "Syaoran, are you." She never did finish her sentence. Not only did she find Syaoran, but also she found the same woman he had slept with a couple days before, on his desk. She was bewildered. Shock had sunk in a few seconds, and then hurt and anger replaced it.  
  
He jumped out of his seat. "Sakura, I know this is bad timing to say this, but it's really not what it looks like."  
  
Her heart dropped instantly when she saw the way Kiomi was giving him a full view of her attributes. "It's all right, I've got to go see Tomoyo anyways," she lied, hoping it worked. She quickly walked out of his office and began looking for the stairs.  
  
'Humiliated. I am humiliated again. Again, damn it!' her mind cried out. 'Now where the hell are the stairs?' she thought, forgetting about the elevator. 'Damn it.'  
  
***  
  
"Look what you've done!" he yelled at her. He pushed her off his desk and shoved her out of his office.  
  
"I didn't do anything, she jumped to conclusions," she said stiffly. "It's not my fault."  
  
His eyes sparked fire in them. "It's most definitely your fault! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have walked out on me! Oh Kami, this is happening all over again, just when I was getting somewhere with her! You, get out now! I don't ever want to see you again!"  
  
He turned to his secretary. "If she ever comes back again, call security."  
  
Kiomi glared at him with her hands on his hips. "You won't get away with this! You'll pay for this!" she threatened before security ushered her out. He heard her screaming her head off.  
  
He began looking for Sakura. 'I am an idiot. Sakura, what am I going to do with you?' he thought.  
  
Syaoran found her getting ready to get into her car. Or rather, their car. She stood there, staring right back at him. It only took a few strides to reach her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, veiling her anger. She opened the car door a bit wider so she could fit through it. He stretched his arm out and closed it. Glaring at him, she opened it again. Syaoran repeated his actions and slammed the door.  
  
"Here me out," he pleaded. He drank all of her in. She was beautiful. Her jeans hugged her waist perfectly. She wore an oversized t- shirt, which she tied at the end of her waist. She had windblown hair that went everywhere. Oh yes, she was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Gritting her teeth, "Why should I? After all, I wouldn't want to keep you away from your play toy, Li-kun."  
  
He winced when she said, 'Li-kun.' "Sakura," he began. She put up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Kinomoto."  
  
Syaoran let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I wasn't lying to you. She came in to myself without an appointment and threw herself at me. I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant for it to happen. You didn't stay long enough but I kicked her out. Security threw her out," he finished. "We need to talk."  
  
"Trust you to mention the most obvious. I don't see why I shouldn't have assumed. After all, you were in bed with her before. It's not that much of a shock to see the same face," she said coldly.  
  
Syaoran's stomach felt queasy, for everything she said was true.  
  
She didn't know what made her say those harsh things but she felt as if she couldn't help it. It hurt, even though she didn't know why.  
  
"Get in the car, please," he pleaded. "We really need to straighten things out." 'A lot of things,' he thought.  
  
"And if I don't?" Sakura retorted. Why should she get into the car? Who was he to give HER orders? She wasn't one of his slaves to obey. "You're not my father."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be, if I were, you'd get a spanking you deserve," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Li?"  
  
"I said, if you don't get in, we'd end up causing a scene. Is that what you want? For us to cause a scene?" Syaoran asked, knowing she wouldn't want to.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth. Damn him of all people. "Fine," she said gruffly.  
  
He nodded and steered her to the passenger seat. His hands were warm around her arm. Too warm. The feeling was too.easy to fall into. She pushed his hands away.  
  
Syaoran pretended not to notice. She got in and he went around to the driver's seat.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, looking directly at her.  
  
"I suppose so," she said, staring out her window. She just didn't know what to feel. At all.  
  
***  
  
Sakura pretended to be engrossed with the menu and Syaoran played with his napkin. Their lunch 'meeting' was a bit awkward for the both of them.  
  
"So how are you?" Syaoran tried.  
  
"What do you think?" was her curt reply. Sakura didn't want to look him in the eye. 'I'm still mad at him. If he think he can keep getting away with this.I don't know anymore.'  
  
"What were you planning for today?" he asked again, rearranging his fork and spoon. He was trying, really, he was. It wasn't all that easy.  
  
Hiding herself behind the menu, she replied, "Nothing." At least hiding behind a menu, Sakura didn't have to see his face. Something she didn't want to concentrate on right now.  
  
Exasperated with her, he inquired, "And are you going to talk to me at all other than using one word replies?"  
  
Sakura set the menu down slowly. She had a slight blush that crept from her neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
He flashed a grin towards her. "Wonderful, we're getting somewhere. You realize we have to talk."  
  
"Yes, I do. And to be honest, I'm not looking forward to it," she admitted, toying with the corner of the pink tablecloth.  
  
Their food came as he was about to speak. "Thank you," he said to the waiter. The waiter bobbed his head.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said quickly. He faced her and stared at her. Syaoran felt his blood turn hot. He almost growled at the waiter, who continued to look at her. More like gawking. Syaoran wanted to push the wrenching feeling out of his gut.  
  
He was jealous.  
  
He was jealous that another man was checking out his fiancé freely and that he couldn't do jack squat about it. "Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly and the waiter scurried off.  
  
"Water?" she asked, handing him the glass. Sakura leaned over and handed him her cup. Then the glass cup slipped out of her fingers, making a new splash landing on Syaoran.  
  
He jumped up so fast that his knees banged the table. "F-freaking crap!" Syaoran shouted, rubbing his kneecaps. 'Wonderful, just wonderful.'  
  
Sakura stifled her giggles. The sight was hilarious. She lowered her gaze from his and stared at the table, biting her lip.  
  
"This is funny, I take it?" he growled.  
  
"It was an accident! Honest!" Sakura cried out.  
  
He waved his hand around. "Excuse me, waiter. I think I need some towels here." The waiter nodded and ran to get some towels to clean up the spilled water.  
  
"So."  
  
"I think we need to establish some things."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that," she confessed. "I realize that things aren't going to be the same as they were a few weeks ago."  
  
The waiter came back and wiped up the mess. Sakura handed him the empty glass. She read the tag on his shirt, James.  
  
"Thanks, James!" Sakura chirped. James stood there, not believing that this young woman was talking to him.  
  
"I-oh-you-your welcome," he stuttered. That's when Syaoran decided to drop his fork "accidentally" on his plate.  
  
When Syaoran caught the waiter glancing at Syaoran, he shot him a death glare with a threat in his eyes. "Don't you have some dishes to clean?"  
  
The waiter took that as his warning and left as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Anyways, I think we should get together," he announced as he dried his pants with the towels. 'Wonder how well this will go,' he thought.  
  
She almost choked on her bread. "E-Excuse me?" Sakura gripped the side of her seat to steady herself.  
  
"I said, I think we should get together. Date, go out. Be a couple," he repeated.  
  
She couldn't utter a word. 'He wants to WHAT? He wants to date? Be a couple? I can't believe this,' she thought. Her feeble attempts to answering him came out as little noises.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for that," she inhaled, "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
He chuckled. "Quite the comedian. Well, look at this, you're not talking back for once. No, I'm not out of my mind. I think it's a good idea for us. We're almost husband and wife, anyhow."  
  
Sakura groaned and melted into her seat. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"You're telling me," he piped. She glared at him and he pretended not to acknowledge it. "So what do you think? I think it's a workable idea if you at least agree to it." He offered her some more bread. 'It's the best idea I can come up with that works for the both of us. No other man will try and hit on you as long as they know I'm your fiancé,' he thought smugly.  
  
She swatted his hand when he took a hold of her small hand. "Are you on something today? Don't I have a rightful say in this?" 'Dear Kami, help me,' she prayed.  
  
"Sure you do," he said nonchalantly. "You have.oh, approximately until.well, the end of our lunch date."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a sheepish smile. "Just kidding, as long as it takes."  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'An impatient man,' she decided. "Come on, spit it out."  
  
"Fine, fine. Till we get home. I want an answer, got it?"  
  
Pale faced, she excused herself to the lavatory. She muttered a few swear words that would have knocked her brother off his rocker. Instead of going inside, she stood in front of the women's restroom.  
  
"What am I going to say?" she asked herself. "What should I say?" She already knew the answer, she just couldn't bring herself to face it.  
  
***  
  
For the rest of the time being, they didn't talk. They silently enjoyed each other's presence.  
  
'Do I agree?' The question ran through her head multiple times. She looked over at Syaoran, who was stuck in deep thoughts. There were taut lines on his forehead and he appeared to be frowning slightly. 'Wait a sec, what does he think he is doing? Does he think he can use me like a rag and then toss me out when he gets bored? What is this?'  
  
'Screw this, I'm calling in and telling them I want the rest of the damn day off,' he thought. His fingers strummed the stirring wheel. They were almost home. 'I want to hear what she has to say.'  
  
On the other hand, she appeared calm, but what appeared to be calm on the outside, she felt emotions she didn't understand in the inside.  
  
Their eyes met and a spark of electricity jolted between them. "We're home," Syaoran announced. Slowly, he got out of his seat and went around the car to open the door for her.  
  
"Gentleman to the end," she mumbled half-heartedly. She hadn't meant for him to hear, but at the corner of his lips tugged. Sakura was in her own little world, knowing she had yet given him the answer he wanted.  
  
'Maybe if I run ahead and lock my door, he'll leave me alone. I really really don't want to have to answer him. He can go to hell,' she thought. 'The thought of him roasting there gives me great pleasure.' She smirked at the idea.  
  
Speeding her pace a bit, she managed to get to the stairway before he caught up with her.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Her head snapped up at his low voice. She was walking with her head hung low and didn't notice him slip right past her. Now he was standing right before her. Funny, she mused, that his body was twice as big as she was.  
  
"I think I'm going to," she said slowly, "go upstairs and take a nap." Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking up at him.  
  
In a flash, he grabbed her arms and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he did it anyways.  
  
"J-just w-hat are y-you do-doing?" she struggled. The most she struggled, the more tightly his arms went around her.  
  
Syaoran gave a wolfish grin. "I'm holding onto you right now," he said innocently. "Isn't that the most obvious answer?"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Not unless you tell me your answer," he said, trying to hold her close to him. 'Feisty little spitfire.' Syaoran was dazed. Was he really looking forward to those mood swings of hers?  
  
She threw her head up high stubbornly. "I don't have an answer to give you! I don't-don't know what you're talking about! So there!"  
  
Sakura didn't like it one bit. It would have been easier if he unleashed his rage at her but he didn't. She didn't like how his face lit up with amusement. The way his eyes roamed all over her, almost as if.as he could read right through her.  
  
"Guess I'll have to make you see things my way," he said softly into her ear. His mind screamed for him to stop, but his body wasn't taking the orders. He wanted. Oh yes, he wanted.  
  
Sakura's legs felt like jelly now. If anything, she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she was being held by her fiancé and he was making her body turn to mush.  
  
Using his teeth, he caught her earlobe. She shuddered, which pleased him to know he had to power to make her do so. His lips skimmed the side of her neck, grazing slightly.  
  
"St-stop," she murmured, not really wanting to. The feeling of his soft lips on the base of her throat made her lose all her senses.  
  
"Can't," was his only reply.  
  
Not realizing it, hers hands were running through Syaoran's thick hair. He groaned at the feeling and used one of his arms to bring her closer.  
  
"Made," he asked while kissing her throat with light feathery kisses, "your decision yet?"  
  
'NO!' her mind screamed. Her brain just wasn't processing things right now with his lips all over her throat. Sakura closed her eyes in oblivion to the way his soft lips were kissing her tenderly yet dominated her. Sakura's eyes opened and looked at him dazed. 'Oh Kami,' she prayed.  
  
He said nothing but leaned his face closer towards hers. 'You're mine,' his eyes said. His lips found hers, ready and waiting. For him.  
  
'Mine.'  
  
Her lips were sweet and pliant. If he didn't know any better, she was beckoning him. Teasing him. Taunting him.  
  
His amber eyes stared at her half closed emerald ones. Her lips clung to his. Closing his own eyes, he struggled to hold onto his control that was slowly slipping away.  
  
Shifting the angle of their kiss, he cradled the back of her neck. Her fingers grabbed his shirt and held on tightly as he scattered quick little kisses all over her face.  
  
'Mine.' The thought again slid to mind. Her skin tasted like sweet scented cherries.  
  
The thought came to mind again, 'No!' Except this time, she cried it out. "No!" She pushed him away and scooted herself far away as possible from him. Sakura felt little tingles all over her body and shivered.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" Syaoran asked, glowering at having her push him away.  
  
"Yo-you heard me," she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You're going to agree with me, damn it." He wanted to turn that little kiss into something more. And since he couldn't, he felt frustrated as heck.  
  
"You can't make me." As soon as the words left her mouth, it sounded childish to her ears. "I won't be persuaded by those tactic of yours! It may work with other girls or women, but I'm not like them. Don't expect me to bow down to your feet like they all do, because I'm not going to."  
  
He kept his arms at his sides in fear of breaking something. The vase in the corner looked good enough to toss against the wall. "I said I was sorry, damn it!"  
  
"Sorry just doesn't cut it. I don't know what went through my mind but now it's cleared up." She looked at his face and saw taut lines drawn all over his forehead. The way his hands kept clenching and unclenching scared her. "I'm-I'm going upstairs now."  
  
"Fine." Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for a moment. He had expected her to say something in return, but all he found was silence. Sakura had already left to upstairs. "Great," he said aloud to no one, "Just great."  
  
A figure stood there with disapproving arms on hips. "Ahem. Wonderful welcome back party, if I do say so myself."  
  
*** See that tempting review button? How about yah click it and review? Just remember, no flames! ^_~ Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Business Arrangement

Written by Dknight02 This is an A/U fic of CCS. Also OOC. And as I've said before, please keep your predictions to yourself and do not leave them in the review. Read and review, please. No flames.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.

Chapter Seven

* * *

Syaoran's head snapped up at the familiar voice. He groaned, "Just what the hell do you want? I could have sworn mother said you were visiting your parents." He asked the questions, but was thinking of Sakura. He needed to talk to her. Somewhere in himself, he felt…funny. 

Meilin leaned against the door, hand on hip, and rolled her eyes. "I'm hurt, Syaoran." She paused dramatically and laughed. "Right. Look, I came back to see how my cousin was doing with his fiancée. From the looks of it, I would say it's going down the toilet. Swooshy-swooshhhh."

"Shut up."

"Now really, look at the situation in my perspective. I come home and then I see you guys giving each other a jiffy lube and—"

"Meilin, shut up NOW." Syaoran glared at her venomously. "I already have enough to deal with and my head's about to burst. Where is mother? Damn, I need an aspirin."

She didn't answer, knowing the silence would annoy him further.

"Meilin…I am not in the mood right now."

"I thought you told me to shut up," Meilin asked with a twinkle in her eye. She caught him shooting daggers at her. "Okay okay, point taken. Goodness, what is wrong with you? Never mind, don't answer that. You'll end up telling me later anyway. Aunty Yelan will be back in another few weeks. I guess things were delayed. So tell me, when can I meet this lovely fiancée of yours?" Meilin hid a grin and yawned.

"How about never?" he asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Did I mention I'm staying at you place?" Meilin moved out of the doorway and looked at her suitcases.

"Why me?" Syaoran moaned. First Sakura and now Meilin. How was he going to deal with the both of them? A cunning idea came to his mind. 'Hm, if this works—I'll be damned after tonight.'

"Why you? That's one good question, but I'm afraid you'll need to go to counseling for those kind of answers. I'm just so restless right now." Meilin looked around and then looked back at her cousin.

'I never would have noticed,' he thought. "Meilin, I need your help."

"My help? Oh, what ever for?" she chirped. 'Get it out, punk.'

"I-I think I'm beginning to l-l-l…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm waiting."

He'd start over. "I think I'm beginning to-to l-l-like her."

She sighed. 'Only LIKE? What about LOVE? Too soon.' "What do you need me for then?"

Syaoran looked at his shoes and avoided her face. "Did you not see how things went there? I admit it, I feel chemistry between us. A lot. Or at least, I feel it. We're getting married in a few weeks. She figures we're going to be married in name only and go our own separate ways. That's how I saw it too, but things kind of changed." Parts of it were lies but he tried not to let that get to him. Sakura was a challenge.

A challenge he couldn't resist.

'Oh boy. My cousin is in deep.' She stretched herself and looked him in the eye. "You have some explaining to do, mister."

* * *

Sakura looked in the mirror. She bit her lip at what she saw. Her hair was rumpled and her clothes were wrinkled. What exactly did she look like?

She looked like someone who had been thoroughly kissed. 'Oh yes,' she thought. 'Kissed by an expert.'

Slowly, she touched her swollen lips. His lips on hers were incredible. It made her forget everything but him. Her. Them. She sighed and turned on the faucet.

'How can I be so affected by this? By him?' She scrubbed her lips to get rid of…him. 'He started it. He…he knew what would've happened if he kissed me! That…that overbearing jackass! He probably had it all planned out. And I fell for it.'

"Great, and now I'm even talking to myself for the millionth time because of him. It can't get crazier than this." Sakura scrubbed at her lips even harder now. "That's it. I've had enough of him. I'm done."

She swung her door open and gasped. Sakura was staring at light amber eyes. And they were staring right back at her.

The first thought that raced through her was it was another of Syaoran's lovers. Once again, she wasn't prepared for the hurt and betrayal that she felt.

Except the amber eyes looked oddly familiar. They were identical to…Syaoran's.

"Hello." The dark haired woman tilted her head at Sakura. "Yes, you'll do."

"Do for what?" Sakura asked, feeling as if she were being measured up.

The stranger's laughter filled up the room. "For what? For Syaoran, of course!"

"I beg your pardon?" 'What is going on?' she asked with bewildered eyes.

"I see that Syaoran hasn't even told you the slightest bit about me. I'm Meilin, his cousin. I help around here except I was visiting my parents in Hong Kong. So here I am!" Meilin grinned at her.

Sakura smiled back. 'Great, now I have someone to talk to.'

"Oh don't worry—I know all about you already!"

"Well, hopefully all good things then. Uh, would you like to come into my room?" Sakura asked, hesitating.

"Oh my! This room is adorable! I love the way you changed it around. Personally, this room was always a bit stuffy to me." Meilin walked around, squinting and inspecting everything. "I always told Syaoran to do something about it. Except he never did. But if I stayed here, I would've. I love it."

Sakura stood there, not knowing what to do. "Will you be staying here?"

"Of course! I love your room. You even got rid of the dust! I'm very allergic to it all. Most of the rooms make me sneeze! I guess I'll be staying here." Meilin gave her best ditzy pose.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. You're staying in MY room? Why? Then where will I be staying?" Sakura was utterly confused.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll be staying here! You'll be staying in Syaoran's room." Meilin stated, looking at her like she was out of this world. 'I need one logical excuse to pull this silly charade off.'

"No, I'm not. That's silly. Why would you want to stay in my room, there are a ton of rooms here," Sakura pointed out. "This is nuts!"

"I told you, I'm allergic to them. I can't help but sneeze. You know, like ah-choo? And so far, I'm not sneezing in your room. Besides, you and Syaoran are going to be married. Go stay in his room." Meilin said exasperated. 'Come on, come on…stubborn woman. Just stop arguing with me.'

Sakura wasn't backing down without a fight. "No, I refuse to stay in his room, let alone any other room. This is my room." Her green eyes bored into Meilin's amber ones.

'I don't even know the woman and here I am already quarrelling with her. Why should I have to sacrifice my room to her?'

'Because you're too nice. She has a problem with the rest of the rooms. Let her have it.'

'I don't want to be nice. She can sneeze all she wants, it's not my problem. I'll give her a box of tissues. At least it'll help my conscience.'

'No, you don't want to be with Syaoran.'

'Fine, that too.'

'I win.'

'Sucker.'

'Shut up.'

"Sakura?" Meilin asked with a worried expression on her face. "I just wanted to be friends. I just thought that you're getting married to my cousin and we'd be good friends. You know, have occasional sleepovers and French braided our hair. I'm sorry if I got you mad." Tears began to glisten in her eyes and slowly slide onto her cheeks.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—oh! If it'll make you happy, stay in my room then! I'll-I'll go to Syaoran's then! Please don't cry!" Sakura pleaded, guilt swallowing her up. She hugged Meilin tightly.

Meilin gave a cunning smile as Sakura hugged her. 'Easier than I thought it was. I always knew acting classes would benefit me one day.'

Sakura handed Meilin a tissue and quickly got out of her room.

"My—"

Meilin had shut it and locked the door.

"Stuff." She growled and resisted the urge to kick the door with all her might.

Meilin leaned against the door. "That was fast. I never thought this would be so easy. Sneezing, geez! What was I thinking when I said allergies!? Now what am I going to do? I'm going to die of boredom. Yes, I am. What has Syaoran talked me into?"

* * *

Syaoran wanted patiently. 'Five, four, three, two, one..' His door was swung open with a very pissed off Sakura. Her hair was loosened and her eyes gleamed.

"Just what do you think you're up to now?" she whispered furiously. She tried not to be so curious but she looked around. His room was orderly and clean. Dark colors for everything. Masculine looking. Just like Syaoran.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently. "You're the one who came barging into my room, and now you're accusing me?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You know what you've done! If what happened downstairs wasn't enough, now I'm sleeping in your room!"

"You are?" He gave her a pleasant smile in return. "And here I thought I'd have to beg and grovel."

"Don't give me that angelic look. Nothing about you is angelic. You'd give Satan a run for his money." Sakura narrowed her eyes at what she saw. His dark hair and rough face was definitely not innocent looking. He was devastating. He had the kind of hair a woman would love to run her hands through and a gorgeous smile that could melt any woman. It was the way he looked at you. He looked at you like you were it, always.

Which Sakura knew wasn't true. He used women like towels. After he was done with it, he throw it onto the floor and walk out. The next day he'd get a new one. The rogue!

"You had your cousin come over and kick me out of my own room here! My room! You knew I'm too polite to kick her out and then she started crying! All over! Look at me!" she bristled. She didn't have a clue what she was yelling about but it felt good to yell at him. It gave her something to do aside from thinking about the previous events.

He wasn't going to be ashamed. Nope, not at all. His mouth watered at the sight of her fury. Her eyes were filled with fire and her body was all but under tight control. "I don't mind looking at you. You're something good to look at."

Just who did he think he was? To look at her like a piece of meat? Or a golden bimbo trophy to hang on the wall? She decided to punch him as hard as she could.

"Was I suppose to say 'ow'?" Syaoran looking rather amused at the thought of his little Sakura beating him up.

Sakura growled at him. Her hand began to sting from the punch.

Concern, which she didn't believe for a moment, filled his eyes. He started to reach for her arm, but she whisked it away before he could. "Honey, if it will make you feel better, I promise I'll fall over the next time you do that. Just warn me first."

Oh dear. He was determined to drive her crazy. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"It's my room."

"I don't care!" She stomped her foot and threw her hands into the air, huffing. "I don't care if you go far far away or if you want to live in the damn bathroom, just get OUT!"

"My room, my territory, my rules." That wolfish grin made her shiver all the way to her toes. She wasn't sure if it was because she was cold…or if it was because of him.

"Look mister, I don't know what sneaky scheme you're cooking up, but keep me out of it!"

Syaoran smirked. "Are you done? You're always one to jump to conclusions. It's not like I have my name written up to tell you I've done such a thing. I would never."

She threw him a bitter look with her hand on hip. Unknown to her, he found it all the more sassy.

"I didn't ask Meilin to come over, she came over herself. And as for your room, don't ask me. I did nothing."

He moved closer to her before she put a hand up. "No, don't come any closer to me. I can't think when you're close. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to stay in the guest room until she leaves."

"You're staying here. And since this is my room, I guess that means we'll be sleeping together." Syaoran gave a knowing look and moved closer to her inch by inch.

"Then I am out of here." She got up and felt trapped. By him. He loomed over her and snickered.

"You're staying."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"I'm not going to argue like a three year old with you." He grimaced and nearly groaned when she stuck her pink tongue out at him. "You are staying here but we can draw up a contract. You can have half the room and I'll have the other half. Hell, if you don't—I'll personally lock you up here. The idea of you being my slave doesn't hurt."

"I never said I was staying here," she brought up. "Your room…doesn't work for me." It was a plausible excuse…right? She got it. "I forget, I have allergies." She even sniffled a bit.

"Fine. You can sleep in the guest room, but make sure it's the one next to mine," Syaoran said gruffly.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a stunned expression.

"Don't push your luck."

Tentatively, she began to walk over to the door. Right when she turned the knob, he pounced on her. He tossed her over his shoulder and walked to the middle of his room. She yelped and began to fight back.

"Ow! Sakura, stop it! That hurt!" he gritted his teeth. "Stop it!"

"Put me down! Right now!" She beat his back with her fists. "I'll scream!"

"Scream, go ahead. In fact, I like it when you scream. Just make sure it's my name you're screaming," Syaoran whispered suggestively.

Her face flamed red at his double entendre. "You pervert! Put me down!" Instead of putting her down, he tossed her onto the bed in a heap. She didn't expect his bed to be so soft and sunk in the middle.

"You want to do this the easy way or hard way?" Syaoran inquired, feeling the energy cackle in the air. "You know you don't have allergies, you sneaky imp."

"You know you win both ways. Cut the crap. I'm really irked right now." The fight left her and she found herself glancing at Syaoran's window. The window was enormous with a magnificent view.

Syaoran wanted to hold her and kiss away that look of impeccable resolve when he found her dreaming away. "I'm being civil here. I'm even letting you pick the side. See how nice I am?" He gave her a cheesy bone melting smile.

"One night. That's it. And then I'm moving into the guest room or I'm going to get my room back."

His intensive eyes gave her a speculative look. "Deal, I suppose. Now choose sides or would you rather let me have my way?"

She panicked and nearly shouted, "I choose that side! By the window!" Sakura didn't feel so safe near him and raced to her side.

The room was silence. Until he spoke, "Just know there is a consequence if you cross my side." He hadn't noticed but he had the side to the bathroom and out of the room. Poor Sakura stuck on her side of the bed.

"What?" she asked wearily now.

He gloated, "A kiss."

"WHAT!?" she choked out. "Tell me I didn't hear you correctly."

"You heard me," he said, looking away to hide his smile. 'Plan is definitely going well.'

"I will NOT kiss you, you pompous jerk!" Sakura yelled, not wanting to think about how he had kissed her before. How her body melted against his. How she didn't want it to end.

"That's the rules," he stated, already thinking about her lips on his. How they would come together. How it wouldn't end.

"Since when?"

"Since now since I've come up with them." He walked over to his "side" of the room and stood there.

"I don't like your rules or the way you play," she thrust her jaw out . "It's not fair, either way I lose!"

'I know,' he thought smugly. 'That, my sweet, would be the whole point. I'll have you one way or another.'

"Syaoran."

"What?" he asked in a distracted tone, thinking about mussing up that hair again.

"I have to go." She wanted to pull at her hair. This was so embarrassing for her to tell him. "Now."

"I'm trying to be nice. Honest. I already told you that you can't go. Besides, what would mother say if she saw us in two separate rooms? Why, she'd think something was up. And we can't have her know that."

"Since when did you care about what you mother thought?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "You certainly didn't have a problem bringing what's-her-face into your—"

"I said I was sorry about that." He closed his eyes and tried to think. Syaoran found he couldn't. Not where she was concerned. She was a headache sometimes. The only way to shut her up was to…

"I have to go really bad now." Then as if things couldn't get worse, she was hit with the urge to use the bathroom. Sakura looked at where his bathroom was.

It was on his side.

"Go where?"

"GO TO THE BATHROOM!" she shouted, pointing behind him. "Get it? Bathroom? Potty? Do I need to elaborate some more!?"

'Oh.'

"Hmmm…isn't this interesting? It would seem that you have to cross MY side to get to the bathroom." The corner of his lips tugged up. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, I sure do. It means you'll get out of my way so I can go," Sakura closed her eyes and prayed. 'Just leave me alone.'

"Hey if you need to go, don't let me stand in your way."

Her eyes snapped open. "What?" It was as easy as that? She could…actually go? "Really?"

"Yes, really." He waited for her to walk over to his side. "I wouldn't want to have the maid clean up after your mess."

She took some steps cautiously and didn't realize that he was blocking the way to the bathroom.

"But not before you suffer the consequence," and grabbed her towards him. She struggled and he gripped her harder.

"That's not fair."

"Of course it is, I said you could go, didn't I? And so you did." He looked like he was on top of the world. With her on his shoulder.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Her back was facing towards him. He certainly liked the way she smelled. The subtle smell of cherries and old fashioned vanilla. He leaned towards her hair and inhaled.

"Are you SNIFFING me?" she asked bluntly, shocked.

He froze. "No! Do I look like a dog to you?" he protested.

"Yes, you were." Sakura gave a sly grin that he was caught red handed and still denied it. Stifling laughter, "Denial isn't just a riv—"

"You owe me a kiss," he interrupted. That ought to turn the wheels in her brain the other way around.

"Okay." She gave a haughty look, a queen to a peasant.

Looking down at her head, he gave a bemused smile. If he knew it was going to be this easy, he'd done it a long time ago. He was ready for her kiss.

Turning around in his arms, she kissed her index and middle finger. Then she tapped her two fingers against his cheek. "One kiss. Now let me go."

He growled and she stopped moving. "That was not a kiss. I demand a proper kiss. Or else you won't be going anywhere."

Why bother, she figured. Besides, she was an adult. She could handle a simple kiss.

Right? Of course!

Placing a hand on his cheek, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'One you could barely feel,' he grumbled. 'Almost like the air kissed me instead.'

"Sakura…I am not playing. You crossed the line. I want the kiss. Or you can just stand here forever and go." He knew she understood his meaning.

'That's it! I've had it!' Sakura decided to make an exit. Her eyes scanned for a possible escape route. Oh! She could duck underneath his arms and then…

He tugged on a strand of her chestnut hair. "And don't even think about trying to outrun me. I'm bigger and stronger than you. And smarter."

"Who said I was going to try to outrun you?" she asked innocently.

"I can hear your brain ticking away," he answered with a seductive grin. "Who knew a brain could be so fascinating?"

Rising on her tiptoes again, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards him until their foreheads were touching.

"I despise you," she hissed and pressed her lips against his. See? She could handle this.

His arms wove around her tiny waist and pulled her close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she angled her head to deepen the kiss.

Simple easy kiss. Done and over with. Voila.

Syaoran couldn't think. She was pressing herself to him and he almost stopped breathing. Her body was humming with this need.

Sakura felt herself drowning in him. She wanted this. Whatever it was. She began to trace his bottom lip with her tongue and nipped it. She decided she liked hearing Syaoran groan. So she did it again.

Until he took over.

He sucked her earlobe softly and whispered words into her ears. Except Sakura could barely pay attention to what he was saying. Her knees nearly gave out and he laughed, holding her up.

How could one simple kiss get out of control like this? But neither of them were thinking, they were feeling.

'Open your mouth for me, Sakura,' he thought. She kept her mouth closed and refused. He persisted and squeezed her thigh gently. Heat shot through from his hand to her leg.

She didn't want to open her mouth. Sakura felt herself coming back to reality; she'd never kissed anyone as intimate until now. She almost felt scared.

"Please," he whispered, drawing a ragged breath.

He felt her hesitate and open her mouth. His tongue swept inside her mouth and began to tease. Slowly but surely. Syaoran felt her tongue shyly touch his and trembled. Her lips were soft and warm against his. She tasted exquisite. His tongue sank deeper inside her mouth.

"This is crazy," she breathed next to his cheek. "We should stop."

"Don't want to," he murmured and kissed her once more to shut her up. He tightened his hold on her and rested on arm on her hip.

A few minutes later, she pulled away from him. They were both gasping for air. Before Syaoran grabbed her once again, she made a run for the bathroom.

Shutting the door, Sakura leaned against it and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't breath. Her breath came in choppy little gasps.

'Oh my Kami.'

Syaoran stood there, watching her leave. He was still facing the aftershocks of their kiss. His lips were burning and tingling. The sensation was different from what he normally felt. It was rather addicting.

The words 'mine' slid back into his mind. He wanted her in the most primitive way. He wanted her badly.

Besides, she couldn't resist his charms and good looks. He'd thought about those who'd dared to glimpse at her. There was no uncertainty men found her desirable. Doubt began to wade its way through him. Maybe charm, money, and looks weren't everything.

But he was Syaoran—the most wanted bachelor. Sakura should feel honored he was marrying her, even if it was a forced marriage.

She'd come to him.

Willing.

* * *

A/n: Does anyone know how to make it so that the document on here appears like how it is on a Word document? Not being able to indent is driving me insane. Thanks!

* * *


End file.
